Wishing For The Easy Road
by Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown
Summary: Rin/Sess with some Kag/Inu Mir/San Aya/Koga Rin had been threw alot, and most of it had caused her hatred towards boys. but what happens when the only guy shes ever been able to trust, moves in across the street. who else has connections with his family?
1. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **** too bad… **

Chapter 1: Change. 

It was still pretty cold out considering it was only the end of March, but they did live in Canada. They were actually pretty lucky as far as Canadian's go, since they lived in Victoria, British Columbia, and it never got really cold. Their house was just outside of the city, on the eastern side of the island. Well actually they lived on the coast. Their house wasn't very big, but it was more than enough for their family of 4. There was Rin, her twin sister Kagome, their younger brother Souta, and their mother Akami. Their house had 5 bedrooms, 4 almost identical rooms upstairs. 2 at the back of the house, each with a personal bathroom and a balcony that overlooked the ocean beach they had in their back yard. The other 2 were only a little smaller, but didn't have bathrooms or balconies, since it faced the street and they shared a bathroom hallway. On the main floor was the master bedroom, which Akami had, the kitchen, the living room, another bathroom, the laundry room, and a gazebo that attached to the kitchen.

Kagome was alone in her bedroom, sitting at her desk, writing in her journal like she did every day when she got home from school. '_Thank god it's the last day of school.. Spring break couldn't have came sooner…'. _She looked down at the journal in her hands. '_There isn't one happy entry… why can't I just get over this..?' _

Suddenly her door was thrown open. Standing in the frame was a girl who was average height, had waist length hair, that was such a dark brown it was almost black, and dark chocolate brown eyes. The girl had an athletic body since she normally played a lot of sports, only recently quitting them all. It was her twin sister, Rin, they'd often been told that their only difference was that Kagome's hair was jet black, and while Rin had an athletic build, Kagome just had fast metabolism.

Rin bounced into her sister's room and jumped on the bed. "Hey Kagome! Whatcha doing?"

"Oh nothing…" Kagome answered, looking away from her sister and hiding her journal under some papers. '_I hate hiding stuff from her but.. Well she's already moved on from all of this.. I don't want to depress her with this..' _

"*sigh* Ok Kagome…" she looked down, playing with her hands. '_She's keeping something from me.. Why can't she just talk to me about this? I've never kept anything from her… I already know what she's thinking about. She can't just ignore this!" _

_ 'Shit… she knows I'm keeping something from her… but she's heard this stuff enough..-' Kagome's_ thoughts were cut short when Rin's head snapped up and she smiled evilly at her shocked sister._ "_Rin… what's up with the creepy smile…? Oh my god! Please tell me you aren't planning something stupid for the next two weeks…. Please!"

Rin smiled wider "not yet! You'll never guess why I came in here!"

She waited for her to continue, but she just kept smiling, which made Kagome laugh. "Ok. Ok. What is it?"

If possible, Rin's smile got bigger, which honestly Kagome thought was really funny and she laughed. "Come on!" she screamed jumping off of the bed, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her out of her room and into the guest room across the hall.

Kagome watched her sister, while let her pull her to the window. _'why is she smiling like that…? And is she... Bouncing..? Weird...' _

"LOOK!" she screamed pointing out the window.

Kagome gave her sister a weird look, before rolling her eyes as she turned to look. It only took her a minute to see why Rin was so excited. '_A moving truck!' "_There here! The new neighbors are here already? Why? I thought they were only coming in May?"

"Well I guess they are coming early? I mean we did see painters there last week..? I wonder who they are. I hope their as nice as the people who used to live there... it sucks that they had to move… oh my god. I can't wait to meet them!" She pushed Kagome aside trying to see what kind of things the people owned.

"yeah I know… but it was a family thing so- OH MY GOD! Look a car is pulling in behind the moving truck!"

"Hahaha I know. I can see it" she stuck her tongue out.

"Put it back in your mouth before I take it out. Think it's them?"

"Well duh it's them! Geez!" Kagome frowned as Rin rolled her eyes and tried to stick her out again, only to be consumed by laughter. Kagome tried to keep frowning, but soon they were both on the floor laughing at nothing. A few times they'd calmed down, only to burst out laughing again. They'd been rolling on the floor laughing for at least 10 minutes, when a car door was slammed shut outside and they remembered why they were there in the first place. To spy.

They both trampled each other to get to the window to see what was going on. The only person who had gotten out of the car was the driver. They couldn't see much since she was busy talking to the movers and had her back towards them, so all they could see was that she had knee length black hair. They weren't able to tell much from where they were so they looked at the car. It looked like there were still 3 people in it. Suddenly the woman who had been talking to the moving men walked up to the car and tapped on the window of the car, saying something they couldn't hear. Both of their thoughts were the exact same, as they both gasped '_She's beautiful!'_ Even though her long hair acted like a curtain, they could tell that she had a nice body, but they couldn't look at her for long because her eyes were holding their attention. They were fascinating! They were such a lively shade of green that they could see it from their window across the street. Neither of them had ever seen eyes that shade before.

Rin gasped and fell over, landing on her butt on the floor at Kagome's feet. "Umm Rin? Hello? Earth to Rin? What's the matter with you?" she asked waving her hand in front of her face.

She lifted a shaky hand and pointed, eyes wide, out the window. "L-l-l-look!"

Kagome eyed her questionably, before looking out the window. "*GASP* Holy shit… their…" She stood there with the same expression as Rin. The 3 people, well boys, had gotten out of the car and were …. Breathe taking to say the least. '_I've never seen anyone, scratch that, anything, like them before…' _

The first one had hair down to his knees, and as if the length was weird enough, his hair was white. Not grey, but white, and his eyes were yellow. He was the tallest of the 3 boys, and was obviously a demon. There was no way to miss it. He had claws and fangs, but the most obvious thing was the tattoos he had on his face. There was a blue crescent moon on his forehead where his bangs parted, and two magenta strips on his cheeks.

The second one was only up the first guy's shoulders, and was obviously human. He had his medium length black hair pulled into a small pony tail at the back of his neck. He had very blue eyes that were closer to a purple. He looked normal enough, besides the purple clothe and beads he had wrapped around his right hand.

The last one looked a lot like the first one, but at the same time, completely different. He was obviously a demon as well. He was shorter than the first one, but taller than the second. His hair was up to his butt, but unlike the first boy his hair wasn't white, instead it was silver. His hair looked like silk, but on the top of his head, half hidden by his hair were silver dog ears! His eyes were golden, not yellow like the first boy's. Even though he was obviously a demon, because of his ears, claws and fangs, he didn't have any tattoos like the first guy.

They were all absolutely beautiful, but their expressions freaked Kagome and Rin out. The first one, with the tattoos, was completely emotionless, besides the glare he was sending to the other two boys. '_cool kid…'_ The second one, with the purple clothe, was staring and smiling weirdly at the girls at the end of the block, while licking his lips. '_Hmmm… I wonder if he knows their 14… Pervert.' _The last one, with the dog ears, looked like he was going to kill someone. '_woah..'_

Kagome couldn't help but gulp '_great… a loner, a rapist/pedophile, and a murderer… And that's why I hate boys. Some of them are nice to look at, only some, but they are all the same. Their all dick, assholes, idiots, arrogant, narcissistic, rude, and only have one thing on their minds. They all want one thing, and it's always the same one thing. Girls in their pants. Its gross. Stupid boys. Can't trust one of them... especially not my father... He really is the reason I started to hate boys, but Hojo really finished it off. Oh no.. I don't want to think of him… not now… not ever…' _

Rin noticed her sister's distress and felt bad. "Hey Kagome? … let's go for a walk ok?" she only got a nod from the girl beside her that looked like she was about to cry. '_I bet she's thinking about Hojo… or maybe even dad… I swear to god, if I ever see Hojo around here again, he'll be sorry… I can't believe him! What right did he have? None!' _

Kagome noticed that Rin was shaking from anger and panicked. "Ummmm… we should get going… " '_before she hits someone…' _ She frowned.

Rin's shaking stopped and she nodded. "yeah probably." She smiled mostly for her sister's benefit.

"This walk is going to feel SOOOOOO good! I think the fresh air is just what I've needed. Should we call Sango and Ayame?"

"OF COURSE! I got it!" she ran down the stairs to call her friends.

Knowing it wouldn't take Sango and Ayame long to get there, since they both lived only a few blocks away, they got ready. Sango lived the block over and Ayame lived to blocks the other way in an old farm house. A few moments later there was a loud knock on the door, and Rin opened it. Standing in front of her was a very pissed off wolf demon, with her red hair pulled into pig tails on both sides of her head, and her green eyes glaring daggers. Rin stepped back and eyed her cautiously. "Ayame…? What's… wrong…?"

Ayame practically growled her answer back. "THAT PERVERT OVER THERE JUST TRIED TO GROPE ME!"

"OH MY GOD! Are you ok?"

"Of course not!"

Kagome walked into the room and laughed at her pissed off friend "hey Ayame! What's up your ass?"

Ayame growled "shut up! It's not funny! That pervert over there tried to grope me!"

"Which one?" Kagome asked suddenly pissed.

"The one with that weird purple thing on his hand…"

Kagome started to walk out the door when Rin grabbed her by the wrist. "Kagome. Don't. I don't want you doing anything you'll regret-" it wasn't that Rin didn't want to help Ayame out, but sometimes, well a lot of the times, Kagome could go too far, which worried Rin more than the pervert.

"Oh don't worry Rin. I won't regret this one bit." She smiled and walked out the door leaving a stunned Rin and Ayame behind. She looked at the human standing at the edge of the driveway smiling cockily. '_Douche.'_ She walked right up to him and put her hands on her hips "what the hell do you think your doin-"

The one with the dog ears walked up beside the human and cut her off. "what the hell do _you_think you're doing yelling at him, while standing on our property! Well?"

She was so shocked at what had just happened she hadn't answered him in time and he got impatient, which honestly made her even angrier. An evil thought came into her head when he said that '_why am I shocked? He can't hurt me! I'm a miko, and a pretty damn powerful one at that. I could purify his ass at any moment.' _she smiled confidently at him, which caused him to gulp and the other demon that had walked over to smirk. "Listen here **dog**. I'm a miko, so don't piss me off, or I'll just purify your ass. Got that?"

"Oh. I'm shaking in my converses." He mocked her and she frowned.

He was really pissing her off, so she had to concentrate very hard on not letting her spiritual powers slip even more than they already had. Rin ran up to try and calm her down, but it wasn't working. Just when Rin was about to panic, Kagome's eyes went wide and her powers stopped.

"Kagome! Chill! He's not worth it!" Rin screamed shaking her sister's shoulders, as Ayame ran up.

Kagome ignored her sister and as she smiled wickedly '_I can't believe I'm about to say this… it's really bitchy… but hey! He did start it…' "_I just figured it out! Why your aura was so different from other demons. You're only a half demon!"

The first guy smirked while the only with dog ears visibly flinched at her words and growled '_damn her.'_ "Shut the fuck up! Ok?"

"Whatever. We're leaving any ways. Come on girls. I can see Sango." She stopped and turned around to face the human. "Oh and you. Don't EVER touch one of my friends again. Got that? Good. Bye now." She smiled with fake sweetness.

The guy with the dog ears was still growling. '_Girl's and their stupid hormones.'_ All of the boys watched as 'Sango' walked up to the girls. '_She's pretty, I guess, but I don't know…' _she had chocolate brown eyes and matching brown hair, pulled into a high pony tail. '_Yeah defiantly pretty, Miroku's gonna grab her for sure...' 'But if she's so pretty, why are you still looking at the other girl? The one that yelled at you?' 'Shut up! She needs to learn some manner's… what a bitch!' _He stood there having a conversation with himself for who knows how long, before his ass of a half brother ruined it for him.

"Idiot…" he mumbled under his breath as he passed.

"Fuck off, Sesshomaru!" he yelled, only making his brother smirk at him. He ignored him and watched the girls walk away from his house. '_So her name _Kagome_?_ ' He actually did think she was pretty, but there was no way he was going to admit that out loud. '_Damnit…' _

The human stood there watching the 4 ladies walk away. '_Damn. Those are the four most beautiful girls' I have ever seen…And they live across the street! Grabbing that red head was defiantly worth it just to have those other two walk up and 'confront me' but Inuyasha just had to ruin it… stupid dog… yet none of those girls even compared to the last one… Sang… Sango! That was it. … Sango…' "*_sigh* Sango…" he whispered.

Sesshomaru was trying to keep the shock off of his face. He hadn't gone close to that Kagome girl because she'd smelt familiar, but it was faint. He couldn't place it but when the other human girl came near, the scent wasn't deluded, and he remembered why he knew that scent. '_Damnit… But she couldn't be her… she looks so different… there's no way… maybe I'm just confusing the scent because it's been so long..?' _ He shook his head. He hoped that since she hadn't glanced twice at him, that that meant she'd either forgotten or she wasn't the same person. '_I do not need this right now… what was that girls name? Ren- No. Rin…' _

**With the girls:**

Kagome was fuming. "Who do those boys think they are! Their so rude! I mean we were here first! They need to get that threw all of their thick skulls! God I hate boys! Why do they even exist!" she inhaled deeply after saying all that in one breath.

"Umm for reproduction?" Sango said with a smirk.

"For pleasure." Ayame stated with a wink.

"Hahaha guys. All true. But their still dicks. And now their across the road! Gross!" Kagome stopped to gag and Rin cleared her throat.

"Umm ladies? Did anyone else notice how emotionless that older guy was? The one that stayed away from the other two?" '_He seems so familiar… but from where?'_

"No sorry. I was trying to control my spiritual powers so I wouldn't purify that ass. Even if he would've deserved it… too bad the neighbors tend to frown upon that…" she mumbled mostly to herself.

"I saw how you caught his attention when you ran up to help Kagome." Ayame winked. "It looked like he was in shock or something. I don't know why but after a little he growled… none of you would've heard it because you're not awesome enough to be demons such as myself" she smiled.

"What! No he didn't! That's a load of shit and you know it. Besides! That's not the expression I saw! Hell there wasn't an expression for me to see! He's emotionless!"

"Whatever Rin. I get the 'I told you so' when you two start to date. Anyways! Kagome I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. That 'ass' you were talking about? Yeah him. He was watching you leave, and it wasn't with a glare…"

"Ayame! You're so full of shit!" they both screamed.

"Hahaha. Ok guys. Whatever you say."

"So… umm… guys?" Sango interrupted, shyly waiting for their attention. "That guy with the purple thing..? He's kinda… good looking…?" She blushed.

The other 3 girl's looked at each other in shock then at Sango. Rin and Kagome were the only ones who actually had a problem with all boys. Ayame was just testy because of problems with her crush, Koga, and Sango was just really shy and a little insecure. Especially when it came to the boys at her school, who only started to pay attention to her now that she finally developed a little more, which made it even weirder that she was even admitting a guy was cute. Rin and Kagome were having the exact same thoughts. '_Oh no! That guy is a pervert!'_ Before they could say anything Ayame giggled.

"Hehehe Sango's got a crush! Oh my god! We have to introduce you!"

Kagome elbowed her and tried to cover up what she was saying with a loud cough. "Umm Aya… we don't even know his name…"

"Oh don't worry about that! We'll figure it out!" she was smiling so wide and Sango was a really bright red, while Rin and Kagome wore identical masks of shock and horror.

"Aya-" they both tried to aid Sango, but were interrupted by a call at the other end of the block.

"KAGOME!"

'_Shit. Not now…' _They were trapped because if they walked forward they would run into the man calling her name and if they turned around they would run into their new neighbors. He caught up to them in a second. He was tanned and had his dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, a lot like Sango's, with a brown head band just above his forehead. He had mesmerizing crystal blue eyes, and was obviously a wolf demon, like Ayame, with his pointed ears and tail. '_Koga. Damnit…' _ "Hey… Koga… what's up..?" She replied hesitantly, looking at the fuming Ayame who was sending him death glares.

"So I noticed that your new neighbors are here already. It just had to be Dog demons, didn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Koga?"

"I'll show you! Come on Kagome!" he reached out and grabbed her hand, dragging her back down the street to the boy's house.

She tensed and reached for Ayame, Rin, or Sango. Heck she didn't care what she grabbed onto at that point. "Stop Koga!" she screamed when she finally grabbed onto someone. Too bad they were already in front of the boy's house. The three boys were already at the edge of their lawn, starring. '_Probably because they could smell Koga and hear me yell at him. Great…' _

A growl interrupted her thoughts; make that two and a smirk from the older kid. The one with the dog ears was growling at Koga, and Koga was growling back, while that pervert tried to get out from in between the two. Kagome realized that that was probably a smart idea and tried to get her hand out of his grasp, which was getting tighter and tighter.

"KOGA! Let go of my flipping hand! PLEASE! I can't feel my hand! KOGA!" Finally getting fed up with him, she slapped him across the face, which defiantly got his attention. "Let go of my hand, NOW! Don't make me say it again! What have I said about personal space? Well? LET GO!"

Everyone but Kagome and Koga were laughing, especially Ayame and the kid with the dog ears, he was on the ground, holding his stomach. Koga finally let go of her hand and growled at the kid on the ground. "Hey mutt face. What's so funny?"

"Hey wolf breath! Nothing out of the ordinary, just your face!"

"Why you! You half breed!" That's when an ear splitting snarl came from the guy on the ground. He slowly stood up, making eye contact with Koga. "Touchy subject mutt?" the only answer he got was a louder snarl.

"OK! That's enough!" Kagome screamed, stepping in between the growling demons.

He didn't know why but when that girl stepped in between Koga and himself, he felt calm, but there was no way he would show it. Without his permission his growling got noticeably softer. '_Damnit.'_

"KOGA! Apologize right now! That's a terrible thing to say! Say you're sorry!"

He felt a smug smile spread across his face at the same time as an amused smile spread across his half brothers. Suddenly his face became sad when he smelt his mother and turned to see her standing at the door way, crying. '_oh shit…'_ no one else had noticed her yet, and he didn't want her to hear anymore. "Mother…" he walked up to her, turning his back on a very shocked Koga. "Mother, why are you crying?"

She waved him off dismissively and walked around him, towards Kagome and Koga. Kagome didn't know why she felt so bad, seeing the dog eared kid's mother so sad. '_She's too beautiful to be crying…' _

_ "_Izaiyo…I'm so sorry you heard that…" Koga said with his head down. Suddenly everyone in the yard was very tense.

'_So Koga does know them…' _

"Koga…" Izaiyo said quietly "why? Why do you two still fight like this? You and Inuyasha used to be so close until you're grandparents and his father died. What happened?" She was nearing hysterics and Inuyasha was slowly walking closer to his mother.

"I… do not know Izaiyo… but I'm sorry…"

"It's ok Koga. I just wish things could go back to the way things were before… Oh! Where are my manners! I'm so sorry you had to see that ladies." She turned towards Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame. "I'd like to introduce myself. I am Izaiyo." She smiled.

"It's quite alright miss Izaiyo," she smiled remembering what had happened six years before. "I am Ayame." She watched as recognition washed over her face.

"I'm Kagome. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Kagome's twin sister, Rin." She smiled hugely.

From where Sesshomaru was sitting, he could hear everything and had visibly paled. '_Shit…' _

_ "_And I'm Sango." She smiled shyly.

Izaiyo smiled wider than the four girls. "Oh you're all so nice. I'm glad to have you as neighbors. Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce my boys!" she smiled and pointed to the pervert that had grabbed Ayame and that Sango thought was good looking. "This is my nephew, Miroku. I will apologize, hopefully in advance, for some of his… *cough*behavior…" before Sango could ask, he reached out and grabbed her butt, while she shrieked and gave him a death glare. "Again… sorry…" she looked away shaking her head. She then pointed to the older kid that was standing farther away from everyone else, the one that Rin had asked about. "And this is my stepson, Sesshomaru-" He just nodded.

All of a sudden everything clicked in her head. "SESSHOMARU! I thought you were familiar! The name just made everything click!" Rin screamed ignoring the looks she got from EVERYONE.

"Umm…" he said at a loss for words. When her name had been said he'd known that this was the right girl, but now that she remembered him as well, he didn't know what to do. Without his own permission, he felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. _'Yup… it's her…' _He nodded."yes, hello Rin… It's been awhile…"


	2. overwhelmed

Disclaimer: same as last time. I don't own Inuyasha or the songs: Bleeding Mascara – Atreyu, Cut – Plumb, Scream – Hedley. Listen to them, they are great!

**Ok so I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, but I wanted to update soon. I liked the way the first chapter turned out so hopefully this one's good too. Rin and Kagome are supposed to be identical twins. The only difference is that Kagome has darker hair. Just so you know this is my first fanfic and I'm glad you liked it. **

** Last time: ****All of a sudden everything clicked in her head. "SESSHOMARU! I thought you were familiar! The name just made everything click!" Rin screamed ignoring the looks she got from EVERYONE.**

**"Umm…" he said at a loss for words. When her name had been said he'd known that this was the right girl, but now that she remembered him as well, he didn't know what to do. Without his own permission, he felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. **_**'Yup… it's her…' **_**He nodded. "Yes, hello Rin… It's been awhile…"**

Chapter 2: over whelmed. 

She smiled sadly "yes it has… 5 years actually… it was so long ago… I'm amazed you remember me…"

He nodded slowly "well Rin, the circumstances of our meeting are defiantly not day to day occurrences."

"Yeah… I never did thank you for everything you did for me that week, so, thanks." She smiled weakly.

Sesshomaru tried to answer her, but his brother interrupted him. "Wait! Hold on a second!" he screamed waving his hands up in the air.

"Oh sorry, this is my son, Inuyasha!" Izaiyo cut in, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm him. More importantly, what are you two talking about, and how'd you get Sesshomaru to show emotions! He's smiling! You broke him!"

"Shut up, little brother."

"'Little brother'? You never told me you had a brother?" Rin looked down feeling hurt. '_I told him everything, and he didn't even tell me something as simple as this? Ouch…' _

"Half brother, and that's because you didn't ask."

"Ok. I understand why that wouldn't have been a topic… but still…"

"Hey! I'm standing RIGHT here. What's that supposed to mean? When did you come west anyways?"

Sesshomaru shook his head apologetically but didn't say anything. Figuring that he wouldn't actually answer the question, Rin spoke up. "He didn't… I went there…"

"Where is 'there'?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes. '_Why didn't she tell me…? We're sister's… I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything…'_

"Kagome. Think about it. It was 5 years ago. I was living with grandma and grandpa after… and it was the night that…" Rin looked down trying to hold in her tears and forget what she just told Kagome to remember.

Sesshomaru didn't know why, but he didn't like seeing Rin in tears, and had to fight the desire to comfort her. Luckily for him, Kagome ran towards her and hugged her. "Rin! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up! If I had known-" her vision started to blur a little from her own tears.

"it's ok." She smiled, wiping away the only tear that had escaped.

"That's good." She blinked her eyes dry, smiling back.

Sango felt bad for her friends, but curiosity got the better of her as she timidly asked her question. "Umm… I don't mean to pry… but where was… this town?"

Rin smiled as memories of the beautiful little town passed through her mind.

***FLASHBACK* **

It had been only a few hours since the incident, and Rin was trying to do everything she could to stay away from her grandparent's house. She really didn't want to think about what had happened, and Sesshomaru was doing a great job at keeping her mind off of it. He'd just taken her to the waterfalls off of the Rivere du norde, so that she wouldn't have any reminders, and they were walking back to the very place she was trying to avoid. She knew she had to go back, even if it would be hard. As they walked back Sesshomaru told her the history of the town and answered all her questions. It was fall and most of the leafs were red and orange, making the forest look even prettier. While they walked, hand in hand, she observed everything they passed, from the docks by the river to the old buildings that looked barely used. Even if the town was small, she couldn't believe how little people there were walking down the streets. It was very different from her busy home back west. She found it very refreshing and thought it gave her time to think and breath. She couldn't help but feel safe with Sesshomaru, and even if she wasn't sure whether it was because of her emotions, or because of the way he was acting towards her, she defiantly didn't mind spending time with him, even if he was a guy.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Rin looked at Sango and smiled again. "It's just a small town in Quebec, close to the Ontario border. It's called Lachute."

"Hmmm… small world eh?" Ayame said as her and Izaiyo exchanged knowing looks.

_***LOOK HOW PRETTY SHE IS, WHEN SHE FALL'S DOWN, AND THERE'S NO BEAUTY IN BLEEDING MASCARA. LIPS ARE QUIVERING, LIKE A WITHERING ROSE-***_

Koga pulled out his phone and looked at the number. "Oh sorry… I need to take this… _hey ma. Sup? – Ok. – Umm nope. – Mhmmm. – ok bye." _He turned to everyone else. "Sorry that was my mom. Looks like I have to leave. Bye Kagome." He winked, grabbing her hand to stare at her, and then turned to leave.

Kagome turned bright red, both from anger and embarrassment. "GOD DAMNIT, KOGA! It's time to stop! I'm not interested."

He turned to face her, rejection clear on his face. "No, you're right. You haven't been interested in anyone since Hojo-"

"ENOUGH YOU INSENSITIVE JERK-"

_***I DO NOT WANT TO BE AFRAID. I DO NOT WANNA DIE INSIDE JUST TO BREATH IN. IM TIRED, OF FEELING SO NUMB. RELIEF EXISTES, I FIND IT WHEN I AM CUT.-"**_

Kagome pulled out her phone, feeling relieved for the interruption. _"*sigh*_ _hello?_ _Yeah hi. – ok I understand. – ok I'll tell Rin. Yeah. – yeah I know. – yeah bye. See you later. – oh when? - *sigh*ok see you tomorrow then. Bye. *sigh*_ sorry guys… Koga. Just go now…"

"Yeah I was going anyways. Don't worry."

"KOGA!" Izaiyo called stopping him. He looked at her to let her know he was listening. "Tell your parents that I say 'hi' and for them to come over soon. I haven't seen them in way too long!"

"Yeah ok. Bye"

"thank you!" she turned and walked into the house.

"Sango? Ayame?" Kagome turned to look at her sister and their two best friends.

"Yeah?" they answered at the same time.

"you guys want to stay over tonight? Akami's staying late… again… Rin? We're supposed to use her bank card to eat… again… *sigh*"

Rin understood why Kagome was so frustrated. '_I love mom but… idunno… I just wish she could take a break from her job and put out family first. Just once. That's all I'm asking for… is it really too much?'_

"Yeah we'll stay over you guys" Ayame smiled. "I understand why you want us there… your house creeps me out when it's dark… plus Koga pisses me off a lot as well." Rin nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. You know I love you right?"

"Of course we do! We love you too! Guess it's a good thing its spring break eh?" Sango smiled sweetly, and Miroku swore his heart skipped a beat.

Sesshomaru had been watching Rin out of the corner of his eyes for the whole conversation, not sure why he felt the need to keep her in his sight. '_She's just a human. Just like the rest of them. Maybe I'm still thinking about the past…' _he tried to stop the feelings he knew he'd had for her 5 years ago from coming back, because he didn't trust anyone anymore. It was amazing that he's trusted her in the start…

"GOD. Koga can go way to far sometimes. Bringing up Hojo like that… DOUCHE!" Ayame mumbled before her head snapped up and she growled. Everyone took a step towards her to see what she was growling at, when they heard him.

"You guys talking about me?" said a kind of high pitched voice that caused Kagome to pale and shake a little.

"Hojo…" her three friends practically growled.

Kagome hid all of her panic in an attempt to not be humiliated by him again. "HOJO! What part of '_RESTRAINING ORDER'_ do you not understand? STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME. **LEAVE!**" She screamed at him, using her priestess abilities, pushed him halfway down the block.

"Fine. For now. I'll see you later Kagome. By the way. I heard that your mom's not home tonight…? See ya!"

"Fuck you Hojo. Leave." She repeated.

"Fuck me? Last time you wouldn't let me, remember? See ya." He turned and walked down the street.

Ayame charged at him, obviously hearing something that Kagome, Rin, and Sango couldn't.

Rin looked at Kagome and tilted her head. "Aren't you going to stop her?"

"Naw. If she was really going to hurt him, not that he doesn't deserve it, she would've done it a year ago…"

"oh… yeah I guess that's true…" she turned and walked right into Sesshomaru. "OH. Oopps sorry."

"It's ok…" he mumbled and they stared at each other for awhile, waiting to see who would bring up the question both of them wanted to know. '_what now?'_

"Rin? Rin?" Sango asked until she got her friends attention. "let's go eat. I'm starving!"

Rin laughed. "you need to stop doing your slayer practice right before you come to my house. You eat ALL my food! Especially the good stuff!"

"THAT'S CAUSE THERES NO GOOD JUNK FOOD AT MY HOUSE!"

Everyone laughed, knowing it was true. Izaiyo walked up, interrupting what the girl's were talking about, and coughed, getting their attention. "did you just say that your mother wouldn't be home for dinner tonight? Well since you are going out for dinner anyways, why don't you just come eat with us?"

"it's a nice offer but, well you just got here like an hour ago and you must have things you want to do, and want to spend time with your family, and –" Sango was trying to explain while Kagome and Rin just nodded.

"Oh shh. Don't worry about a thing. We're almost fully unpacked. I had a lot of it done before we got here and I have two demons to help me. Come on in." she smiled so sweetly that the girls didn't think they could possibly say no.

"umm… ok… let me go get Ayame…" Sango said while she walked away from Ayame and towards Rin and Kagome's house.

"DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" Rin screamed as Inuyasha couldn't help but think something his brother would most likely hit him for thinking '_GOD SHE'S LOUD FOR A HUMAN!'_

The boys watched in amazement as Sango ran out of the house, carrying a huge boomerang. Even more surprising was that she threw it with great speed and amazing aim, right at the wolf demon, who currently had a terrified Hojo by his collar. It just missed Ayame and came back around on her other side, almost hitting Hojo, and back to Sango. She caught it then whistled. "COME HERE AYAME! HE'S NOT WORTH IT. DROP HIM! For now…" she ran back into the house to drop off the boomerang, and met Ayame in the middle of the road. Hojo was already long gone.

Izaiyo walked into the house and motioned for everyone to follow her. "here, I'll give you a tour, then start supper. Come this way."

"OH MY GOD! It's beautiful!" All four girls tried but Izaiyo just waved them off.

"It probably looks just like all of your houses. There's still a lot I'd like to do here."

"The shape is similar, but other than that, no it does. The paint and furniture look amazing! My place is very plain." Kagome stated.

"oh I'm sure that's not true, but thank you." They finished the tour of the very exotic looking house, and had a quiet, and somewhat awkward dinner, since Rin sat beside Sesshomaru. After wards everyone went into the living room to talk and watch TV. Izaiyo was very interested in the four girls who were sitting in her living room, and soon found out that all four were 17 turning 18, had a very wide range of music interests, since Rin was into more loud and fast music, Kagome was into slow sappy love songs, Ayame was into club music and Sango liked country more than anything. Izaiyo gave out a lot of information about the boy's as well, saying that Miroku and Inuyasha were 17, while Sesshomaru was 18, and the only reason he was in the twelfth grade with the other 6 was because he had missed a year to spend it with his mother. The boy's could speak French and English, while the girls could speak French, English and Spanish. They soon found out that they would all be going to the same school, which really wasn't that much of a shock. Izaiyo was starting to get tired, but had a few more questions she needed answers to, knowing she wouldn't get the most interesting one out of Sesshomaru; she picked the next one she wanted to know. "So Ayame? You've defiantly grown up since the last time I saw you."

Ayame smiled "well that was six years ago… although you still look the same…"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Unfortunately it seems that your relationship with Koga seems to have ended before it even really started…"

"yes… he seems to have forgotten that week we spent with you…" she said sadly.

"HE FORGOT! But he kissed you the night you left!"

"Yeah well it seems that something happened to him after those two months he spent with you…"

"Boys can be so insensitive…"

"Wait what?" everyone asked, since this was the first any of them had heard about the whole situation.

"Inuyasha, you were with your aunt, uncle, and Miroku, for the week that the wolf demon tribe came, and that was the year that Sesshomaru was with his mother. The wolf pack had come to … console us… after your father's passing…"

Inuyasha smirked. "feh. Only six months late… whatever…"

"STOP IT! You know they had their own losses to deal with!"

"ok ok. Sorry mother. And Ayame…"

"You know, I've got to say that I am not impressed that you and Koga still fight."

"And why not? He was at our place like 3months again. Why would now be any different?"

"well… because he's going to spend the month with us, here, starting Monday for a month while his parent's go on vacation…"

"WHAT! NO!"

"Sorry Yash-" He stopped her with a wave of his hand and walked upstairs.

Sesshomaru smirked "Isn't he a treat?"

Rin couldn't help but be mesmerized by his voice, and starred at him. '_What's going to happen with him here… it was so long ago…' _He sighed and got up to leave, only to be followed by Rin. "We need to talk." She said not giving him the chance to decide for himself, so he just nodded, leading her into the kitchen. "so… about what happened before…?"

He nodded, knowing this had to have been coming. "What about it?"

"Well just… I think that what happened should be kept between us… I mean it's not like we did anything… I just don't want to think about that week…"

He nodded. "I agree. But do you not trust me enough to know that that isn't something I would tell people? "

She looked down. '_of course I trust you. Hell you're the only guy I ever have trusted. I just needed to make sure.' _She wasn't sure what to say to so she just nodded and left him alone in the kitchen.

When she walked back into the living room Izaiyo smiled, since she had been waiting for Rin's return tomake her announcement. "Kagome just told me that your mother wouldn't be home until early tomorrow morning, and I just wanted to know if you would like to stay here tonight?"

"HELL NO! I'm not giving up my bed, when I haven't even slept in it once!" Inuyasha said, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha!"

"Don't worry about it Izaiyo. We wouldn't have accepted. It's your first night here and my mother would want us to be home in the morning." Kagome smiled.

"ok. I understand. Miroku?" she turned to her nephew and he nodded. "Can you and Inuyasha stay down here with the girls until they want to leave? I'll be in the shower if you need me ok?"

"Sure."

"keh." Inuyasha mumbled from the kitchen, obviously with food in his mouth.

"Chew your food." Kagome said, knowing he would be able to hear her.

He walked out and glared at her. "And after saying that you expect me to stay here and keep the pervert off of you? Good luck…" as if on cue, Miroku reached out and grabbed Sango, making her mad, so she slapped him across the face. Hard. "OH THANK GOD! Someone that won't let him get away with it. Ok. I'm staying just to watch him get hit again!

The night went by with Inuyasha and Kagome arguing, Sango slapping Miroku, and Ayame and Rin thinking about what had happened in the past with Koga and Sesshomaru. The girls left at Midnight.

**OK. Sorry that wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, or as far into the story, but I oh well. Looks like chapter 3 will be coming soon so I don't forget it. I think I like the other chapter better. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Rin and Sesshomaru stuff, but I needed to kinda start the story before I got into that. I was seriously considering making Rin and Sesshomaru be each other's first kisses but then decided to get into that after. Hope you guys liked it. And this doesn't have a set plot, so if you have any idea's for the next chapters I'd love to hear them **** thanks. **


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs Scream – Hedley, Whiskey lullaby – Brad Paisley. **

**Sorry I wasn't ready for the first night to be over yet. This chapter is probably gonna just have a lot of thoughts after the first day. **

Chapter 3: Confusion 

When the girl's walked into the house, it was dark and Kagome immediately tried to find Souta. When there was no luck she started to panic, until Rin called out saying that she had found a note on the table.

'_**Kagome or Rin,**_

_**Mom called me to say that she would be working late again, so I'm staying at Kohaku's with Shippo tonight. I would've waited to tell you, but I didn't know if you were coming home tonight. Oh well. See you guys tomorrow then. **_

_** Souta.'**_

As if it wasn't hard enough to read his sloppy 12 year old writing, he had obviously written the note in the dark.

"So Ayame, I guess that Souta went and got Shippo from your place and now they're at Sango's house." **(A/N Shippo was saved by Ayame's tribe when he was younger and now stayed at Ayame's place. He's still that lovable little fox demon though****)**

"WAIT! There are three teenage boys at my house…" Sango grimaced

"Hahaha. Well yeah. But look on the bright side. Kohaku's pretty mature for his age. I mean it's not like their gonna go through your underwear drawer." Rin smiled and everyone, but Sango, laughed.

"Not funny guys! And besides! That's sick! He's my brother! Ewww! Gross!" Sango gagged, making everyone laugh harder.

"Ok- … Ok- … HAHAHA!" Kagome tried to calm the pissed off demon slayer, but it didn't work, because she was laughing way too hard. "ok- let's just go get- into our p.j.'s!" she rushed out trying to stop laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Sango screamed, slapping each of them on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" they all said, automatically stopping their laughter. Sango smiled at her friend's pain.

"Ok come on. Let's grow up. Let's get changed, pig out on junk food, then play some… hmmm… how about truth or dare?" Ayame suggested smiling wickedly.

"Ok. Let me get the dog and then we can start." Rin walked over to the laundry room to let out the very hyper German Sheppard puppy that they were watching for the next two days. He ran out to say **'hi'** to everyone, making everyone laugh since he could decide who he wanted to see first. "Hi Romeo." They all smiled as he calmed down enough for them to pet him.

"Here, I'll grab the food and you guy's meet me up in the guest room, ok?" Kagome asked heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." They all nodded as they headed up to the guest room.

Kagome met them upstairs with so much junk food that Ayame's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Kagome laughed as she dropped it all on the bed and opened the window to let some fresh air in. Almost as soon as they started to eat, Romeo came up to them and begged for them to share. It was tradition, that when they were alone at Kagome and Rin's, that they would eat enough food for a week, while they vented their angry towards guys, and there was obviously a lot to be said that night, with Hojo turning up like that. While they joked and ranted about every little thing they were completely oblivious to the fact that with their window open, the demons across the road could hear EVERYTHING they were talking about. Luckily for the girls they hadn't started on how they felt about the new neighbors.

Once they ran out of food, Romeo sighed and curled up in between the four girls, and fell asleep. Kagome giggled. "Geez. Boy's and dog's are exactly the same. They find happiness and love through their stomachs. It's worst when their a boy AND a dog… then it's very dangerous." She giggled, then laughed harder when she heard a loud growl coming from across the street. '_Looks like they can hear me… hmmm…'_ "Oh. And don't forget loud and obnoxious…" she mumbled loudly as the growling got louder. "MUZEL YOUR DOGS!" she yelled half heartedly, knowing that it would get a reaction out of at least Inuyasha. All the girls giggled as the growling stopped, coming to the same conclusion as Kagome. It hadn't even been 30 seconds since Kagome and made her comment and there was a loud knock on the door as everyone shut up and paled.

"uh-oh…" Rin mumbled, feeling sorry for her sister. "I'll just stay here…" she smiled her sweetest, little kid like smile. Unfortunately she'd used it too much on Kagome at this point and she knew her tricks.

"oh no you don't. your ALL coming with me. Let's go." She said dragging them all with her, as she ignored their protests. She opened the door to see Inuyasha standing there, looking pissed off and Sesshomaru standing at the edge of their driveway, smirking. "Oh. Hello gentlemen. To what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked with fake innocence.

"ENOUGH WENCH! You knew we could hear you!" Inuyasha screamed pointing a finger at her and the rest of the girls. No one missed that at that point Sesshomaru moved a little bit closer to his brother.

"I'M HURT! I only heard growling. How was I supposed to know it was you guys? BESIDES! What were you doing listening to our conversation?"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but we weren't trying to listen. With your window open we can hear you as clear as day. Plus you're really not very quiet."

As he said that his ear's twitched and Kagome stopped breathing. She'd seen his ears before, but never that close. '_if I just reach out… I could touch them…' _before she could stop herself, she voiced her thoughts. "Can I touch your ears?"

Rin hadn't been paying attention to what her sister was saying, at all. She was too busy having a staring contest with Sesshomaru. His eyes were unreadable, but she defiantly hadn't missed that when Inuyasha started to yell, he'd walked closer. She didn't know why, but even though he wasn't showing any emotions on his face, she thought she could see something stirring in his eyes. _'Hurt? Why?' _

Inuyasha's face quickly went from shock to fury. "Fuck off!" his loud voice snapped both Rin and Sesshomaru out of their trances as they looked at him, confusion clear on both of their faces.

Kagome automatically tensed and her anger became greater than his. "A simple 'NO' would've worked!" she screamed.

"Keh."

"Whatever! Get off my lawn!"

"No problem! It smells too much like you anyways!" And with that the door was slammed in his face, as Sesshomaru tried to get a last glance at Rin.

"Idiot." Sesshomaru mumbled as he walked into his house and past a snickering Miroku. He didn't know why, but he was madder that Rin had left, then the fact that Inuyasha was embarrassing his family. Again.

Inuyasha stood there completely shocked. _'I didn't mean to make her that mad… or to hurt her… damnit. That's exactly what I would try to do to anyone else… -' _Miroku came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What!"

"Woah. Nothing. Geez. Come on…"

"wha- ok…" he said just realizing he was still standing in front of the girls door.

_***WILL YOU SCREAM, WHEN YOU'RE ALONE? EVEN THE BEAUTIFUL LOSE CONTROLE. WILL YOU SCREAM, WHEN YOU'RE ALONE? I GOT A BURNING NEED TO KNOW. I CAN'T EXPLAIN MY BAD BEHAVIOR, AND BABY YOUR MYSAVIOUR, CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO END UP ALONE-***_

Inuyasha was shocked that his phone was going off at 1am, but even more shocked that it was from Kikiyo. _'what does she want…'_

'**hey Inu. Koga told me your in town ;) does this mean we can pick up where we left off? ;)'**

He growled as he answered. **'stop texting me. Leave me alone. And where would that be Kikiyo? Last time I saw you, I dumped your sorry ass? Are you saying you want a repeat?' **There was no answer so he took it as a victory.

With the girls:

After they'd shut the window, well slammed it shut actually, they'd kept talking, and even played their game of truth or dare. It was 4:30am when they finally got too tired to keep their eyes open. Every time they slept at Kagome and Rin's place, they all slept in different rooms. Kagome and Rin both slept in their own Rooms. Ayame slept in the guest room across from Kagome's room and beside Souta's, while Sango slept on the couch in the downstairs living room. They'd all picked where they felt the most comfortable, because they were always sleeping there.

In the living room, Sango was looking at her phone, well more specifically, Miroku's phone number. She had no idea how it got in there, but figured he did it when she wasn't looking. Every fiber in her body told her to delete his number, but she was never able to hit the 'delete' button. _'Why can't I do it? Instead I want to… text him? Or maybe even call him…? Why?'_ She reluctantly put the phone down and looked away from it, forcing herself to fall asleep. It was anything but peaceful.

In the guest room, Ayame was thinking about what Izaiyo had said. '_It really did only take him 2 months to forget about me… stupid Koga!' _to her embarrassment, a tear slowly slid down her cheek as she fell asleep. Unfortunately this wasn't anything new.

In Kagome's room, she was trying to deal with her confusing emotions. '_he's a complete asshole. He's arrogant, and loud and obnoxious. But… he's really good looking… and he did look a little hurt when I yelled at him… plus at his house he wasn't that rude… we just kinda picked on each other. It wasn't even serious… why am I making up excuses for him?' _she fell asleep because she was too tired to worry about it anymore.

In Rin's room, she was even more confused than the first day she had actually met Sesshomaru, which was saying a lot. '_5 years ago I trusted him with my life… he watched over me for a whole week… he was sweet. He let me find comfort in his company. He even opened up to me. He let me open up to him. He let me cry on his shoulder. He spent the nights with me to make sure I was ok. He didn't let me go anywhere without him. And now… he's so emotionless and closed away… what happened? Is it because his family was there and now he's embarrassed … of me…? I was so happy to see him again, even if I wish we'd met differently… I thought he'd feel the same… why? What's the matter with me? I told him to forget about it earlier and now I'm mad? He defiantly didn't object though… I will get to the bottom of this… Sesshomaru… why?' _She grabbed her IPOD and played the song that she had listened to that whole week with him, to help with her emotions, but now it just made her cry, and that's exactly what she wanted to do at that moment. She replayed the song '**Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley' **until she fell asleep. 

With the boys:

Koga was a block away from everyone else, but he still felt like he was still being judged by everyone. '_Damnit. It's like every time I make my move on Kagome, or try to, everyone get's made that I'm after her and not Ayame. Even Izaiyo looked disappointed. It's not up to them. And it's not my fault that Ayame's a wolf demon. Cause it really doesn't matter if Kagome is human. Their hiding something from me… I just know it…'_

Back across the street, Miroku was sitting by his window starring at the girl's house. He'd stayed up watching to see if Sango would walk by a window or something, and to his luck, she was now laying on the couch downstairs and for some reason, she kept checking her phone for something. She looked upset, and the only reason he could tell was because every time she opened up her phone, it lit up her face. Her beautiful face. He hadn't really been thinking about anything in particulare. Just wondering why she kept looking at her phone. But even now, she'd fallen asleep and the light had stopped. He had his phone in his hand, hoping to get a text from Sango, but highly doubted he would get one. He didn't fall asleep that night, instead he stayed awake watching the house for any signs that Sango was awake. The only thought's going through his mind were about her. '_*sigh* Sango…' _

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk, getting very frustrated. '_Rin… she disappeared for 5 years, and I finally get to see her again and she asks if I can forget what happened? Yeah right… that week had been hard for me as well, I worked hard to forget that week, but now that she's here I'm positive she would numb the feeling again… she did it last time… why can't she do it again? Maybe she doesn't want people to know that she had needed a demons help so badly before… if so then that's really low… but still… I feel like I've been subconsciously trying to protect her, even from Inuyasha… even though she is more than capable of protecting herself… I gave up a lot to protect her before… I even let mother yell at me about her scent… thank god Inuyasha wasn't there to hear that… I can only imagine what he would say…' _He sighed for the hundredth time that hour, and let his head loudly hit his desk. He was remembering what had happened that week and how sad she'd been. _'*sigh* she looked so sad before. I like it much better when she smiles. SHIT! Where did that come from…?'_

Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru swear and a loud bang. Again. '_It probably has something to do with Rin… Rin… she does look a lot like Kagome… but… idunno… Kagome, she's prettier… Damnit… I haven't stayed up thinking about a girl since Kikiyo… does that mean that I like Kagome? No! what am I thinking… what I felt for Kikiyo was different. I'm not sure how it's different, but I know it is. WHAT AM I THINKING! I met her today. I can't be thinking about having feelings for her. I don't know her… stupid!' _He sighed and put a pillow over his head.

End of day one. 

**Sorry… it was another short one… and rushed again… sorry I try and get them done early, but it get's late and all I can think of is "there's only a few more paragraphs and ill have what I want done… " 2 hours later I'm ready to pass out and rush it, without a clear head to make it better… sorry! Hope you like it. Please give me ideas and some criticism. I don't normally write stuff so tell me if this gets to be uninteresting. And I really don't know what to do for the next chapter. Idea's will help with a faster post **


	4. Someone To Lean On

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I own nothing : ( none of the songs or characters I use in this story. **

**I need conflict! So let's see what this next chapter brings : ) this is the last chapter with a lot of Kagome and Inuyasha stuff. Next chapter is all Rin and Sesshomaru : ) sorry that it's pretty long…**

Chapter 4: Someone to lean on. 

All of the girls were awaken by Akami slamming the front door when she walked in at 6:30am.

"Mom… what's wrong?" a sleepy Rin asked from the top of the stairs.

"Sorry to wake you but I need to speak to you and Kagome. Sango and Ayame can come too. It's important, so hurry." She walked into the kitchen, leaving Rin the job to make sure her friends hadn't fallen back asleep.

When they walked into the kitchen, Kagome collapsed onto a chair and whined. "MOM! Whatever it is, it can wait until 3pm when we actually wake up."

"Oh shush Kagome. I've been up all night working. You're not the only one who's tired. What time did you get to sleep at anyways?"

"Sometime at four in the morning I think… but I didn't sleep that great…"

"Well then the better reasons to say this then go to sleep. Your father called me…"

"What!" they both screamed, completely awake.

"Yeah… last night, just after midnight… he called to say he's marrying that slut he calls a woman, and that he expects both of you to attend… It's in May… He also wants you two to stay there with them… for a full year… Girls. I love you. Just know that this is your choice and your choice only… I'd understand completely, if you wanted to go to New York for a year… Or longer…"

"Mom…" Rin started at a loss for words. '_this is hurting her and she doesn't want us to see how much…'_

"Hell no. I'm not going. He left us. It was **his** choice. Not ours. He can't just come back into our lives like this. He can deal with this without us. Wasn't he the one that said he wanted '_a better life? With better children.'_ To '_forget this nonsense'? _That's what I thought. So hell no. I'll stay here thank you very much."

"Ok Kagome." No one missed the brief moment of relief that washed over her face to hear Kagome say she would stay, but the panic came back as she looked at her other daughter. "And you Rin…? Do you wish to go see him?"

"Mom… I… I want to stay here… his girlfriend- I mean fiancé, is rude. She is always rude to Kagome and I and honestly, I agree 100% with Kagome. He left. Hell. He's been gone for 11 years. Kagome's seen him once since he left, Souta's never met him, and I haven't even seen him since I was 6… hell we're lucky if we even get a Christmas card, but never a phone call… he doesn't even know when mine and Kagome's birthday's are, and they're the same day! How hard is November 17th to remember? So I'll be staying here as well…"

This time the relief on Akami's face didn't fade as she smiled from ear to ear. "Ok girl's. Just make sure that you call him before spring break is over ok?"

"Yeah no problem." They both answered at the same time.

"Guess we aren't going back to sleep eh?" Ayame asked smiling sweetly.

"Umm Aya? You can stay awake if you really want, but I'm going back to sleep!" Kagome smile but then thought of something Rin had said. "Mom…? Did he… Did he ask about Souta…?"

Her mother shook her head slowly. "no… since Souta was only one when he left, and like you said, he's never visited or anything, it would be harder for him to go see him. So can I ask you guys for a favor?" they all nodded. "Since you aren't going, don't bring this up in front of him. Please. It's better he didn't know…"

"ok… we understand… hey guys. I know you wanted to sleep, but could we maybe go for a walk? I need to clear my head…" Rin smiled at her friends. None of them knew what her actual reason for suggesting the walk was. She just wanted to see Sesshomaru. Even if she wasn't sure how he felt, or how she felt for that matter, the last time something really upsetting had happened to her, he had been there and now she felt like she need him to be there again.

"Rin. It's 7am on a SATURDAY. But… we do love you… so ok. We'll go for a walk." Sango smiled. They got dressed within 10 minutes and left soon after that. They'd agreed that they would walk to Ayame's house to play soccer in the field behind her house. (**A/n Ayame live's in the country so she has a lot of space around her house.)**

As they walked out the door, they noticed that the boys were outside as well. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in the middle of a fight. Sesshomaru was glaring at Inuyasha and Inuyasha was glaring back while screaming insults at him. Sesshomaru was done with listening to Inuyasha run his mouth, and was about to put him in his place. His hand had a firm grip on his sword, and Inuyasha stood in a similar stance, only Sesshomaru looked a little calmer then Inuyasha. He pulled his sword out and his brother did the same. Miroku slowly backed up and Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha was pushing him too far. Neither of them were about to back down and both of their swords started to glow. Just as they were about to attack one another they both noticed the girls presence. Sesshomaru inhaled Rin's calming scent and put his sword away. "Consider yourself lucky, little brother." Inuyasha continued to growl, but he soon did as Sesshomaru had, not wanted Kagome to watch him most likely take a beating from his brother.

The girls walked over to them, with confusion clear on their faces. "What was that about…?" Rin asked hoping to get the answer from Sesshomaru.

Instead of getting the answer she wanted he just stared at her before he shook his head. "Forget about it."

She glared at him, and he was shocked. Their moment didn't last long, because Inuyasha smirked. "Sesshomaru just doesn't know how to take a joke."

Sesshomaru glared at him. Miroku decided that Sesshomaru might just kill everyone there if Inuyasha made him made enough, and he liked life the way it was. "Umm Inuyasha? If I was him, I would've killed tried to kill you too…" Inuyasha glared at him and he figured he'd rather take his chances with Inuyasha then Sesshomaru. "Oh come on Inuyasha. That was pretty rude to say to your brother. And you know that you weren't joking." The girls opened their mouths to ask the same question, Miroku shook his head. This is not something they want to be in the middle of.

"umm ok.. well we were walking to Ayame's, wanna come?" Kagome asked, not sure why she did but couldn't stop herself.

They all walked to Ayame's place, and on the way, Koga joined them. The farther they walked, the more divided they became. Ayame and Koga were walking ahead of everyone else, both glaring and arguing with each other. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking faster than the others, but were still behind the 2 fuming wolf demons, and were having actual conversations! Even though they both made their share of sarcastic comments. Miroku and Sango were walking behind them, with a large gap in between themselves, because Sango was already tired of slapping him, and thought distance was the best resolution. Rin and Sesshomaru were behind everyone, walking slowly, and mostly in silence. Neither of them really knew how to start any kind of conversation, and it seemed like there was an awkward silence, that even Sesshomaru wanted filled. Soon enough Rin started to make a few comments but there was still a lot of silence.

Spring break was almost done, and besides a very awkward phone call from Rin and Kagome's father, in front of everyone, it had passed pretty much the same as the second day. Even though Rin and Sesshomaru hadn't discussed what they wanted to, Rin was more comfortable with the silence, and filled in more of it. Plus it was warmer, so they spent more time out side, and more time with Koga, since he was now staying with the boys.

It was the Friday before school was going to start, and they were all more comfortable with each other. The girls were upset that they hadn't done anything memorable for the break, so they got up early and started to prank each other. As soon as the boys found out what was going on, they joined in. it was pretty intense, but there hadn't been any really big pranks and the boys had to go inside for lunch. While they waited for the boy's to come back out, they planned a huge prank on them. By 2 Kagome called 'T' because she had plans to go see a friend, and wanted a shower before she left. While she was in the shower the girls came up with a prank for Kagome, since she really hadn't been pranked as much as everyone else. They took all of Kagome's clothes out of her room and brought them into the front yard. Next Rin locked all of the other doors in the house and locked all the towels in her room. Lastly she snuck into the bathroom and took what Kagome had been wearing before, only leaving her a towel. When Kagome got out of the shower, she automatically knew what they had done, but when she walked into her bed room, she couldn't help but shriek. She didn't think that they would do such a good job!

When the boys heard the scream, they ran out into the front yard to see what was going on, only to see Rin, Ayame, and Sango, rolling on the ground, holding their stomach's from laughing so hard. The boys walked closer to the girls and noticed that they were laughing by a big pile of clothes. They were about to ask what was so funny about clothes, when they saw a very pissed off looking Kagome walking towards them, in just a towel. They knew the answer now and didn't bother to ask.

"Man. I love girls…" Miroku said as Koga nodded and gave him a high five.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed at the boys then turned to the girls. "WHAT. THE. HELL. YOU STOLE MY CLOTHES!"

The girls looked up at her and then started to laugh again, only this time harder, which made the boys laugh. Kagome, looking even more pissed took a step towards the girl's. they all shut up and stared at her, with terror clear on their faces, as they slowly stood up. Rin and Sango both looked at each other before they smirked and turned back to Kagome. "IT WAS AYAMES IDEA!" they both screamed and ran. Sango hid behind the bushes in the boys yard, while Rin ran and used Sesshomaru as a shield. Going against everything he believed in, he looked at her with shock and then started to laugh at her.

Ayame visibly paled and ran away from Kagome, while screaming. "TRAITORS! BESIDES! I may have suggested it, but Sango moved most of the stuff and Rin was the one who locked everything AND snuck into the bathroom! That's way worst!"

Kagome looked at her friends and laughed. "There's no way I'm coming after you guy's right now. There is no way that you guys planned this badly. 20 bucks says that Sango's got her boomerang somewhere, and Rin never goes anywhere without her sword, and Ayame's a demon! I'm not coming at you unprotected! And in a towel! Wait here." She smirked as she grabbed a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt off the top of the pile of her clothes, and ran into her house.

They all understood what Kagome was doing and went along with it. Sango walked out of the bushes and grabbed her boomerang that was on the side of Kagome's house, while Ayame came out of hiding, smiling. Rin was the last to come out, but when she did she was holding a beautiful sword. Like Kagome, Rin was also a priestess, the only difference was that Kagome was trained with a bow and arrows, while Rin was trained with a sword. When she held it, it glowed a light pink and she smiled. Kagome walked out of the house holding her bow and arrow up, pointing it at Sango. Sango slowly walked towards Kagome, and Rin and Ayame did the same. They met in the middle of the road and each held up their weapons. They made eye contact and all started to laugh. They dropped their weapons and held onto each other to keep from falling over.

"AWE COME ON!" Koga screamed from behind them.

None of the girls could answer him because they were laughing too hard. Finally Rin calmed down enough to try and answer him. "What is it – Ko – ga-!"

"What is it? You've got to be kidding! Last time you guys got into a DECENT fight was over six months ago, at the start of the year when Kikiyo said shit about you, and you guys were stupid enough to believe it! I thought this was gonna be one of those fights again!" he pouted.

The girls started to laugh again because of the boys expressions. Sesshomaru looked somewhat shocked that Koga wanted them to fight, or because they had done it before. Miroku looked disappointed that they weren't going to fight, Koga still looked pissed, and Inuyasha looked pale?

They shook their heads and picked up their weapons. As they were walking away to put them away they heard 3 voices shouting at them from down the street. "STOP! DON'T FIGHT!" Souta, Shippo and Kohaku screamed out of breath, running up to the girls.

The girls started to laugh again, this time so hard Rin actually fell over. Sango walked up to her brother and hugged him. "Relax guys! We weren't fighting! It was just a prank. We stole all of Kagome's clothes, and then we were gonna pretend to fight in front of the guys, but it turned out we could do them both at the same time. Good thinking Kagome." She winked to her friend.

Kagome smiled and bowed. "why thank you. And no worries guys." She bent down a little so she made eye contact with her brother. "I think we are done fighting for real. We really did a number on each other…" she smiled remembering how much they'd hurt each other. Ayame had scratched all down Kagome's leg with her claws. Rin had gotten a broken arm after Ayame got mad because she'd cut off a big chunk of her hair. Sango took Ayame's distraction as an opportunity, and hit her with her boomerang and she hit a wall, hard enough to break the wall. Kagome used that as a chance to get Sango and shot an arrow at her, hitting her in her left shoulder. They looked at each other and started to laugh, before they had to go to the hospital.

Rin started to laugh at the memory. "God your violent Ayame, I only cut your hair; you didn't need to break my arm!"

"PLEASE! Your sword would've purified me! It was self defense!"

"Hahaha Ayame I seem to remember Rin trying to help her sister after that cut you gave her. Speaking of Kagome, what the hell. You shot me with an arrow." Sango interrupted.

"I was trying to stop you from throwing that god damned boomerang at us!" by no they were all laughing at each other and Koga decided to join in.

"I seem to remember you four looking at each other and laughing at what you'd done… great friends… you didn't even think about going to the hospital, I had to drive you four. Retards."

"Oh come on Koga. You know you were too scared to try and break the fight up. Very manly." Kagome laughed and noticed that there were 6 boys giving her weird looks. "oh right! Guys, this is mine and Rin's younger brother Souta. This is Sango's younger brother Kohaku, and this is Ayame's adoptive fox demon, Shippo." She pointed to them before turning to the older boys. "guys, these are our new neighbors." She explained feeling weird since they'd moved in 2 weeks before, but this was the first time Souta had come back home. "This is Sesshomaru. This is his half brother, Inuyasha, and this is his cousin Miroku. You already know Koga, but he's staying there for the next 2 weeks." They all waved at each other awkwardly.

"I'm kinda upset that I didn't get to see you fight. I always thought you looked best fighting… well until I saw you 10 minutes ago in that towel… did you know that it's been exactly one year. One that day last year, you looked so pretty. Probably because you were in only your bra – "

Rin looked up, and only a few feet behind her was Hojo. She wasn't scared of him. Hell last year when she found out what he had done to her sister, he was the one that ran from her. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face, hard, cutting him off in the middle of a sentence.

He looked down at her with eyes filled with hate and she didn't even flinch when he lifted his hand, as if he was about to slap her, and chances of him doing just that were very high. "Listen up girl. Stay out of this. This is none of your business-"

"-Like hell it's not!"

"watch it. And don't you **dare** try that little trick again, or else."

"Or else what?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

He lifted his hand to hit her back, when at the same time Kagome pushed Rin to the side and Sesshomaru pulled her behind him and growled at Hojo. She was shocked that he was showing emotions again, and that he was trying to protect her. He didn't know why he'd done it, but he couldn't ignore the fact that 5 years ago he's promised to protect her. None of that mattered at the moment though because since Kagome had stepped in front of him, she had just been slapped, and hard. Everyone stepped up to see if she was ok, which kinda pissed Sesshomaru off because he thought Rin should stay away from him, but Kagome waved them off.

"It's ok. I've been hit before. But you!" she screamed turning her attention back to Hojo. "I told you last time. Don't ever hit, or touch, me again! Get the hell away. You've done more than enough! Leave!"

"Come on babe. It's our anniversary."

"It would've been, but you did something unforgivable!"

"Come on Kagome! She meant nothing to me! It was a mistake. Have a heart!"

Inuyasha was confused. _'she's this mad at him just for cheating on her…? Like that's bad but… she seems to be taking this really far. So are the other 3 actually… maybe this isn't something I want to get into…' _ He came out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome's voice.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! You know that that is NOT what we are talking about. Don't you dare bring this up in front of my younger brother again. That was a year ago. I don't need this right now. Now I'm not going to say it again. LEAVE!"

"Ok. Then I'll see you tonight for our anniversary dinner." He winked at her.

She couldn't hold back her frustration anymore. She walked right up to him so they were only inches apart. He was taken aback by her proximity, and tried to wrap his arms around her waist. Everyone froze.

Inuyasha didn't know why that made him mad, but it did, and he was about to interrupt when Kagome unfroze and kneed him in the stomach. He fell hard to the ground.

"Oww…" he mumbled, clutching his gut.

"I told you not to touch me! How does it feel to be on the other end of that?"

"Wait…" a confused Souta mumbled from behind everyone. "He touched you like that?"

"Souta… forget it…" she whispered without looking at her brother, then with a less threatening voice then she wanted, turned back to Hojo. "Leave…"

Finally everyone got out of the shock from what had just happened and Inuyasha ran to where Hojo was and picked him up by the collar. "You heard her. Leave!"

He crawled away on his hands and knees after Inuyasha had dropped him. Everyone was asking Kagome if she was ok, but she had her back to them and was waiting for Inuyasha to turn around and look at her. When he finally turned to look at her, she looked so broken as she tried to hold back her tears. He felt his jaw drop as he took a step towards her "hey, you ok?" he watched her try to answer, but all that happened was her tears fell and she ran to her house. "I got her…" he said when Rin tried to follow.

They watched as Inuyasha helped Kagome into the house. Rin sat down in the boy's lawn and put her head in between her legs. She noticed someone sat beside her but didn't look up, thinking it was just Sango or Ayame. "Rin." Sesshomaru's voice made her jump a little before she looked up at him.

"Why did you growl at Hojo?"

He gave her a sideways glance and decided to be honest with her. "Because he was going to hit you."

"why do you care? You haven't said much to me these past two weeks… "

"I'm just thinking about what happened before I moved here… to be honest. I'm confused about it…"

"Tell me…"

"HEY GUYS!" Miroku screamed from Kagome and Rin's lawn. "Get over here. I think you'll want to see this."

Kagome and Inuyasha:

She was at her door and by now she was crying so hard she couldn't see where the door knob was, so she waited for someone to come. When Inuyasha made Hojo leave, she wanted to thank him, but when he looked at her, she saw the pity in his eyes, and it hurt.

"Kagome… Need help?" asked the very person she had been thinking about.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, not turning to look at him.

"Kagome. Look at me." He said turning her to face him.

When she opened her eyes, he was so close, so she decided to close the distance. She reached out and hugged him, sobbing into his chest. "T-t-t-t-t-tha-nk- y-ou" she choked out, holding onto him for her life.

"Shhh." He said stroking her hair and holding her against his body. "It'll be ok. Here come on…" he opened the door and led her to the couch. "it's ok. He's not here. He won't hurt you while I'm with you. I won't let him hurt you."

She nodded and tried to hold back her sobs. "Thank-you. I guess that I should- tell you how this happened…"

He shook his head. "You don't have to…"

"No I should tell you. You just said you'd protect me, you've got the right to know what happened…" she took a deep shaky breath. "Ok so 11 years ago, my father cheated on my mother, and got us deep into debt. He'd bought a second house in New York for his other family, and only came to see us once a month. When he was home he took out all of his anger on Rin and I. He hit us and treated worst every time he came back. When he left he told us it was to have better kids. He left for good exactly 11 years ago, 2 days ago. If that makes any sense? I've seen him once since he left, and it was only because I was on a school trip to Niagara Falls, and he happened to be there… he didn't know who I was, even after I said my name. He only clued in when I added my last him… that was the last time I saw him. Rin didn't even see him because she wasn't on the trip. She was supposed to be, but our grandmother got very sick and Rin went to see her. I wanted to go see her as well, but my mom told me to go on the trip and get information for Rin and I, then go see Rin instead of going home. When I got there, Rin told me what had happened… Rin and our grandmother were making supper and our grandfather fell down the stairs and snapped his neck… landing right in front of them… Rin ran into the forest for 5 hours, I'm guessing that's where she met Sesshomaru. When she came back into the house, our grandmother was trying to hang herself, Rin watched her die because she couldn't get her down… she had to spend a whole week there before I finally came to get her. She hadn't left the house at all during that time because the next day she was attacked by a wolf. Sorry, I just thought you'd like to know how I thought Rin and Sesshomaru met… And it fits into the story…"

"It's ok. Tell it however you want."

"*sigh*" she took another deep breath. "ok. Here is what happened with Hojo…" she closed her eyes and she felt him put his hand over hers. "Well it was a year ago, yesterday… Hojo told me to go to his house to help him plan out anniversary dinner, which would've been a year ago tonight. I got to his house 20 minutes early because I had to go somewhere with my mom, and when I got to his house I saw him and another girl half naked in the back of his car. The worst part was that the girl was wearing the shirt that I gave him for his birthday. He cheated on me, not only the day before our anniversary, but also the day after the 10 year anniversary of the day my father walked out on us forever. I was heartbroken, so when he showed up at my house later that night asking why I never came, I ended us. The next night he showed up at my house again, only this time telling me I was going for a walk with him. I told him 'no' and he hit me. He told me he would do it again if I didn't go with him, so I went. After he tried to apologize, I tried to leave. He covered my mouth and dragged me into the forest… he hit my so that I passed out. When I woke up I was groggy but noticed that he was undressed and I was only in my underwear. He hadn't realized I'd woken up, so when he tried to take off more of my clothes, I freaked out and kicked him. I got up and ran. Luckily when I reached the path in the park there was a police officer. But he was a douche and tried to lecture me on decency and prostitution. He only caught on when Hojo came out after me, screaming that I was a tease and he would get me…" she shivered. "He only got community service and two weeks in prison… When he got out he stalked me… that's why I have a restraining order… only my family, Ayame, Sango, Koga and you, well and I guess Hojo know the story. Even Koga and my brother don't know everything…"

She'd held in her tears for the whole story, only because her eyes had been shut. When she opened them and looked into Inuyasha's eyes, a few tears started to fall. He squeezed her hand comfortingly, not wanting to invade her personal space. When he did that she started to cry harder and threw herself into his arms to cry onto his shoulder. After a few minutes she fell asleep and he tried to move but she wouldn't let him. Instead she pulled him down onto the couch to lie down with her. Not wanting to wake her up, he tried to roll out of her grip, but she didn't let him. He took out his phone trying to get help because he really wasn't in a comfortable position. '_I can't text any of her friends, I don't have their numbers. I can't text Koga because he seems to think Kagome is his. I can't text Sesshomaru because, well, it's Sesshomaru, and he wouldn't help me if I begged. I don't really want to text Miroku because he'll make some kind of comment… guess I don't have a choice…' _

**INU:**

'**Miroku. Can you help! Kagome fell asleep on me and I'm stuck…'**

**MIR:**

'**oh damn. ;) what were you two doing…? ;)**

**INU:**

'**shut up and help. Or else.'**

**MIR:**

'**ok… fine…'**

Moments later everyone walked in and laughed at how Inuyasha was stuck. Kagome had her arm completely across his chest, gripping his shoulder, while her head was against his other shoulder. He would've been ok with that, but he was only half way onto the couch, his right arm and leg touching the ground in an attempt to keep himself from falling.

"Shut up and help me up. Without waking her up please. Miroku! Didn't I say for you to come. Not everyone…" he begged and accused at the same time.

Sesshomaru laughed from his spot beside Rin. "oh, I don't know… you look very comfortable little brother."

"Shut up fluffy!"

"FLUFFY!" everyone yelled at the same time.

Sesshomaru looked furious as he glared at his half brother. "I told you **never** to call me that." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Chilax Fluffy. It's not that ba-" He was cut short when Sesshomaru smacked him on the back of his head and left.

"ok seriously." Miroku cut in looking at where Sesshomaru had left. "One of these days he's going to actually kill you…"

"Shhh! Don't warn him. Keep it up mutt." Koga smiled.

Inuyasha growled a little bit at Koga, trying not to wake Kagome up. "Hey Roku. You think I don't know that your only trying to save your own ass from being the person he takes the rest of his anger out on after I'm dead? Keh. Great cousin…"

He was cut short when he heard a giggle from the girl at his side. "sorry, I just woke up when I heard you growl and heard what you said…" she blushed when she realized that she was still in his arms.

He noticed that she's blushed when she made eye contact and thought she looked cute like that. '_Damnit. Where did that come from… ?' _He realized that she still hadn't pulled away and held her a little bit tighter. "No need to apologize. Sorry I woke you…"

She laughed "No need, honestly, I've never been woken up like that before, and it felt kinda cool-" she stopped when she realized what she'd just said and blushed a deep red. "Umm… sorry… I umm… I didn't mean to say… uh well… that…" she stuttered as he laughed at her while she hid her face in his chest. She just realized that she was still in his arms and that he was almost off the couch. She jumped up and started to apologize. "Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry for kicking you off the couch, and for falling asleep! I'm sorry!-"

He sat up while she apologized and when he thought she had said enough, he covered her mouth. "shhh. It's alright! Besides. All that rambling is gonna give me a head ach."

She tried to say something, but since he hadn't moved his hand all that came out was mumbles, which made him laugh, so she glared at him. He took his hand away from her mouth "Jerk." She mumbled.

"You know it doesn't matter how quiet you are, I can still hear you." He said twitching his ears.

Everyone left the room at that point. Koga and Miroku were in the kitchen, making sandwiches, after being yelled at my Sango and Miroku, while Rin had followed Sesshomaru out of the house, and they were now sitting together in the lawn. Kagome saw his ears twitch and really wanted to touch them. She knew he'd say no like he did last time, but this time she didn't bother with asking. She reached out and touched his ears. When he froze, she froze as well, but when she realized he wasn't objecting she started to rub his ear. He seemed oddly relaxed considering someone was touching his ears. '_what's the matter with me? If it was anyone else I would've detached their hand from their arm… but I don't want her to stop…' _

She noticed that he wasn't even glaring at her, he's eyes looked oddly soft. '_is that… lust…? No, it can't be. He doesn't think about me like that…' _

Little did she know that he was feeling those exact emotions. '_Damn. I can't make a move or anything. She's too emotional right now… all she needs is a friend right now and that's all I'm gonna be…'_

"**IF LOVE IS AN OCEAN WIDE, I'LL SWIM IN THE TEAR'S WE'VE CRIED, THEY'LL SEE US THREW TO THE OTHER SIDE. WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT. WHEN LOVE IS A RAGING SEA, YOU CAN HOLD ONTO ME. WE'LL FIND AWAY TONIGHT. LOVE IS AN OCEAN WIDE."**

"oh that's me…" Sango said coming downstairs with Ayame behind her. "Hello? Yeah, I'm at Kagomek and Rin's. why? Oh ok. Sorry I don't know. Call Ayame's? k bye. Love you too." She turned to see Ayame glaring at her. "What? Oh that? It was my mom looking for Kohaku… Relax."

"OK, OK. So what are we doing tonight?"

"My deepest apologies Ayame," Miroku interrupted. "But you see, Sango has agreed to a date with me tonight."

"SANGO!" Ayame screamed.

"What…?" Asked the tomato red Sango.

You agreed to this?"

"Umm yeah… With conditions. He is to stay out of my personal bubble and not touch my ass at all."

"You own a donkey!" Miroku screamed, in fake shock.

"Watch it, or I won't show up at all." That defiantly made him shut up.

"Kagome!" Ayame screamed, not wanting to be the only one freaking out, since Koga was congratulating Miroku.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been on the couch; still starring into each other's eyes, when Ayame's yelling caused them both to jump. Since Inuyasha was angled, half way off the couch, he fell off the couch, falling to the ground. There was a loud thump, followed by Kagome's laughter.

When Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the kitchen, they were both still blushing, but were now either laughing too hard, or too pissed off to notice.

"What's up your ass Yash?" Miroku asked his cousin.

"You know? It's kinda cute how you two have nicknames for each other. And nothing, he just fell off of the couch."

"'You know it's kinda cute how you two have nicknames for each other'" Miroku and Inuyasha imitated them.

"IMMATURE!" Kagome and Sango screamed, while laughing.

"Enough!" Ayame said getting their attention. "More important things have happened then the fact that Inuyasha has zero coordination for a demon…"

"hey-"

"AWE! I'm important? thanks Ayame!" Miroku smiled.

"wait what?" Kagome asked, honestly confused.

"MIROKU AND SANGO HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!"

"What! Since when?"

"Wow. Way to go Roku!" Inuyasha and him high fived.

"Umm since this morning… while we were pulling pranks… but he threatened me! He told me he would drop me in the water. IT STILL APRIL!"

"You weren't very hard to convince. Besides, you already had your hands all over me." He winked.

"did not! I just didn't want to be dropped in the water!"

"same thing." He winked.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO TELL RIN!" Kagome jumped up and headed for the door.

"I'M COMING!" Ayame screamed following her.

"Then hurry!" But instead of hurrying like Kagome had said, she stopped herself, causing Ayame to run into her.

"what's wrong?"

"look…" Kagome pointed across the street to the boys front yard, or more specifically to a very happy looking Rin, in a smiling Sesshomaru's arms. "Holy shit…" Kagome whispered while Ayame tried to get over the shock of what she'd just seen.

She didn't take long to get over it and started to shriek in happiness, until Kagome out her hand over her mouth dragging her into the kitchen. "EWWW! You did **not** just lick me?"

"You did **not** just pull me away from that!"

"You were gonna blow our cover!"

"what are you two talking about?" Koga asked sounding a little pissed. "Why are you screaming?"

"Promise you'll be quiet?" Kagome asked.

They all nodded and Ayame bounced up and down "RIN. AND. SESSHOMARU!" that was all they needed to hear and they all ran to the window to see what was going on. Sure enough there was Rin smiling with her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder, while he had his arms around her, also smiling.

"Shit…" Inuyasha mumbled.

**Sorry it was long… and there wasn't much Rin and Sesshomaru, but I really wanted to get Kagome and Inuyasha out of the way. Next chapter is ALL Rin and Sessy :P oh and please check out my other story; You Can Let Go. You can find it under Sango, K+, Family/hurt/comfort, and obviously English. It's just a one shot, but check it out. And please review : ) thanks for reading . I'd love some critics. Please! Any! Oh and the song that was used for Sango's ring tune was Ocean Wide by the Afters. **


	5. The Past

**Disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. *sigh* and please! I like the positive reviews but I really want to get some criticism. PLEASE! I want to improve. I also want to know what you like about the story. And once again, please check out my other story, and the song it's about. **

**Last time: **

**"Promise you'll be quiet?" Kagome asked.**

**They all nodded and Ayame bounced up and down "RIN. AND. SESSHOMARU!" that was all they needed to hear and they all ran to the window to see what was going on. Sure enough there was Rin smiling with her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder, while he had his arms around her, also smiling.**

**"Shit…" Inuyasha mumbled.**

The past: 

**With Rin and Sesshomaru (10 minutes before). **

Rin walked across the road and saw him lying on his back, starring at the clouds, in his front yard. She stood above him, "Mind if I sit here?" He turned his head slightly and she took it as a yes. She sat down and left enough room for another person in between them. Thinking that now would be the only time they'd have to talk about everything in private, she opened her mouth to speak.

Figuring the same thing, Sesshomaru sat up and cut her off. "Rin, you look much happier now then you did before." The corners of his lips twitched in a small smile.

She didn't know why her heart started to beat faster at his comment, so she smiled sheepishly before she looked down, to think of a response. "Yeah… I guess you could say that. You know you had a lot to with that right? I wouldn't have made it through that week, without you… Thank you… You look like you've adjusted pretty well to all this…" she gestured around them. "Inuyasha seems like he's a handful." She smiled.

He smirked before it stayed silent for 5 minutes, but Rin was comfortable with it, they'd spent a lot of time the past two weeks in silent. She assumed he was thinking about what she had just told him. "Yeah, it's not that bad here… Honestly, you're the reason I'm here…" she gave him a look, clearly showing her confusion. "*sigh* I was actually… Running away when I ran into you…" He admitted for the first time to anyone.

Rin was amazed that he'd told her that, he'd opened up to her before, but never about something that big. "So… Do you….Umm mind uh telling me… more about yourself…" she chickened out of asking her actual question.

He turned his head to make eye contact with her. "What did you really want to ask me?"

She blushed at being caught. "Well umm… Why were you… uh running away..?" she mumbled slowly not looking him in the eye. "Sorry if I'm prying… I'm just curious…"

"It's ok… I will tell you. As long as you tell me more about what happened that night I met you."

"Ok. It's a deal." She smiled brightly at him.

He turned to face her completely, closing a lot of the distance she had made in between them. "Well it had been a year and a half since my father died, and I'd just spent all that time with my mother in Masset, B.C. After that my mother decided that I 'Drained her.' so she sent me to live with Izaiyo. Luckily Inuyasha was gone for two weeks when I moved in. I hadn't even been there for a day and I hated it. I felt like… I felt like I wasn't wanted it… after my father left my mother and I for Inuyasha and Izaiyo , I felt like he didn't want me… and well that feeling only got worse when my mother didn't want me living with her… I left while Izaiyo was busy and I was walking through the forest, trying to figure out a place to go when I left. That's when I smelt you…"

Rin blushed slightly, but didn't break eye contact. "Is that good… or bad…?"

He smirked. "Honestly. No. And I'm glad I haven't. I like the way you smell…" This time they both looked away, as Rin blushed a slight pink.

"Umm thanks…" she stumbled, hiding her face behind her hair.

Enjoying the way she had reacted to what he'd said, and they way he could still hear her heat beat louder than it should, he moved closer to her. He noticed that she had leaned closer to him as well, so he put his arm around her shoulder. He felt her breathing hitch before she leaned her head against his shoulder.

She looked up at him, and smiled a little. "You never finished your story…"

He laughed a little at her before he answered. "Ok. Well when I smelt you, I guess I started to walk towards you, I'm pretty sure I sped up when I smelt blood and your tears." He tightened his grip on her, knowing this was a touchy subject for her. "I saw you trip, and I don't know why, but I had to catch you. When you told me what had happened with your grandfather I didn't want to leave you alone. After I left you at your grandparent's house, I was going to go back to Izaiyo's house, because you talked me out of running away, whether you knew it or not. I guess Izaiyo thought I had anyways because I hadn't gotten home before I heard you scream and turned around…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry I cut you with the knife…"

"You fell. It wasn't your fault. But anyways, it's your turn."

She looked up at him "Well you know almost everything anyways… my grandpa falling down the stairs and breaking his neck… me running away when the ambulance came… my grandma becoming depressed within a few hours and trying to hang herself… I wasn't able to get her down and I watched her die… you showed up when I tried to cut her down… I guess I owe you a lot for keeping me in one piece that week…" She looked up at him with watery eyes and smiled.

He gave her an actual smile and they sat there smiling and starring at each other, the whole time Sesshomaru kept Rin in his arms. They hadn't said much, but they did make a few comments.

***I SHOT FOR THE SKY; I'M STUCK ON THE GROUND. SO WHY DO I TRY? I KNOW I'M GONNA FALL DOWN. I THOUGHT I COULD FLY, SO WHY DID I TRY?***

Rin reluctantly looked away from his eyes and took out her phone. "Uh… sorry, text…"

'**Hey girl! Looking pretty damn hot in Sesshomaru's arms ;) by the way. Look in the living room window! Love Kags! ;)'**

Rin visibly paled when she looked into the window to see all her friends smiling and waving, before she blushed and hid her face in Sesshomaru's chest. "Oh no…"

"Rin. What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked lowering his voice, and leaning his head down so when she looked up, he'd be face to face with her. He didn't get an actual reply; instead she gave him her phone to look at the text. When he read it, he laughed and moved one of his arms off of her, only leaving the one wrapped around her back. "And what's wrong with that? Are you embarrassed to be in my arms? Oh, and that 'hot' comment could be referring to the shade of red you currently have on your cheeks…?"

"Oh shut up." She smacked him playfully before looking up at him again. "You're not helping me stop blushing you know?"

"Yeah I know." He smiled cockily at her.

"Shhh. And no… it's not that I don't… like… being in your arms…" she admitted, knowing he hadn't forgotten, and blushing deeper. "It's just that…. I don't like being… watched… in your arms…"

"Why?" he asked, making her look him in the eyes. "It's not like we're doing anything…"

She smiled at the way he was smirking at her and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

***YOUR TEARS DON'T FALL, THEY CRASH AROUND ME. HER CONSIOUS CALLS THE GUILTY TO COME HOME. YOUR TEARS DON'T FALL-***

"Sorry…" he mumbled taking his phone out. "Oh? It's for you…?" he gave her the phone.

'**Hey fluffy! Kagome's making me text you so that way to two can come over here, since you're ignoring Kagome's text. She says it's important, or at least Rin will think so… I really don't see why it matters… anyways! Hurry! Too much shrieking! My ears hurt! When Rin get's here they'll stop. So get off your asses!'**

"Ok… well let's go…" She mumbled, and sighed when she pulled away from him. He stood up fast and offered her, his hand. "Thanks" she smiled up at him when he pulled her to her feet.

Rin walked into the house, and was ambushed by Kagome and Ayame, scaring her and making her scream. They rolled their eyes and dragged her into the down stairs bathroom, where Sango was waiting.

"What's going on…?" Sesshomaru asked walking up to the other three boys that were laughing.

"oh nothing. Miroku actually got a date… weird. I know…" Koga said, looking shocked.

"Wow Miroku. How did you threaten her?"

"Hey! She said yes willingly! Once she was on the ground…" he smirked.

"Wow. So why would that be that important?"

"Hey! Ouch! But honestly, idunno… girls are weird…"

"Oh don't worry about him Roku." Inuyasha cut in, smirking. "He's just mad that we interrupted his alone time with Rin- HEY OUCH!"

"Watch it. Oh and don't think I forgot about your little comment in that text." He growled, more pissed that he was talking about his relationship with Rin, then being called Fluffy again. Inuyasha growled back and they threw insults at each other until the girls came out.

**With the girls. **

"Mind telling me what's so important?" Rin asked slightly annoyed at being dragged into the bathroom.

"K, well we're going to ask you about what happened outside." Ayame winked. "But first, MIROKUAND SANGO HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!"

"OHMY GOD!" Rin screamed looking at the beat red Sango.

"Relax! It's not like anything happened!"

"Yet…" Rin smirked.

"Shut up! Nothing's happened between me and him. But you three…." She eyed them all with an evil glare.

"hmmm?"

"Yeah?"

"what?"

"Well for starters, Ayame, you and Koga are getting along much better! You barley even argue anymore. And Kagome, you and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, both of you blushing! And Rin, we watched you and Sesshomaru smiling at each other, while he had his arms wrapped around you. That's not 'catching up'. There's more to it than that. "

"SHUT UP SANGO! None of us are going on dates. We're all still single. Well maybe not Rin…" Ayame winked.

"HEY!"

"Oh come on Rin." Kagome said patting her sister's shoulder. "Whether or not you guys make it official, you're not gonna date anyone else…"

"Wow…"

"Don't worry. Sango's just trying to bring us down to her level…" Ayame said easily.

"ok well how did it happen?" Rin asked.

"Well during our prank war, I chased him onto the beach because I was trying to hit him with a water balloon after he groped me… but he tricked me and picked me up and walked knee deep into the water, then told me he would drop me, so I held onto him. It didn't do anything because he said he would go under the water as well, unless I said yes to a date. So I said yes because I didn't want to be dropped into the water… and yeah… that's what happened…"

Rin looked at her. "Do you regret it?"

"What?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Do you regret saying yes?"

"ummmm…" she stuttered looking away from them and blushing. "uh… no… I don't…"

"AWEEE!" All the girls screamed.

"SHH!"

**Sorry it's short, but I had some homework today and wanted to post this since I started it yesterday. On the next chapter we get to follow Sango around on her date ;) and there's gonna be something intense that happens with Rin and Sesshomaru. ;) up next:**

'**Halfway through the movie, Rin fell asleep on Sesshomaru's shoulder' **

'**Koga? Do you honestly not remember?'**

'**She smiled and kissed him on the check before leaving him breathless on her door step.'**

'**Inuyasha? Are you… human?'**

'**Does Rin really delude my senses so much that I didn't feel someone touch me?'**

'**Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha said the very thing he was trying to hide from everyone. 'Sesshomaru tried to kiss Rin!' **_Damnit…_**'**

**Well that's what I think I'll put into the next chapter. What do you think? **

**P.s. I think I might do another song fic to the song 'Tonight I want to cry – Keith urban' because I think it sounds a lot like how Sesshomaru would feel if he lost Rin. Check it out with the lyrics! Please. And like I said Review please : ) **


	6. Together

**Disclaimer. I Do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But oh boy if I did… oh! Or any of the songs I use in this chapter. **

**p.s. when I started this chapter it was Wednesday October 20****th****. I know that's not really important but that day was Wear Purple Day at my schools and all across Canada for the schools that participated, and it was to show support for the 6 teens that killed themselves in the states after they were bullied for being gay or bi. I just thought that that was something everyone should know. I wore purple to show my support, I hope that for everyone that knew about it, wore it too. **

**p.p.s. I think my favorite quote from my story is in chapter 2. "****How'd you get Sesshomaru to show emotions? He's smiling! You broke him!" hahaha gotta love Inuyasha. . . anyways. On with the story.**

****Chapter 6: together. 

'**WANTING YOU TO BE WANTING ME, NO THAT AINT NO WAY TO BE. HOW I FEEL, READ MY LIPS, BECAUSE IM SO OVER IT. MOVING ON. IT'S MY TIME. YOU NEVER WERE A FRIEND OF MINE. HURT AT FIRST A LITTLE BIT, BUT NOW IM SO OVER, SO OVER IT.' **

"Aya? Aren't you gonna answer that?" Kagome asked, taking a break from tormenting Sango.

"naw. This is more important. It's just a text."

"Fine… then I'll get it!" She screamed reaching into Ayame's back pocket, and running out of the bathroom, to the upstairs bathroom.

"NO!" she screamed trying to grab Kagome and chase after her, only to run into a wall and fall into the bathtub. "DAMNIT!"

Rin grabbed onto the sink to keep herself standing because she was laughing so hard. Sango was laughing just as hard, but was plotting for revenge at the same time. Ayame was sitting in the bathtub, shock clearing showing on her face. Sango noticed that Ayame was sitting awkwardly and it would take her a while to stand up. "EARTH TO AYAME! SNAP OUT OF IT" she noticed that Ayame was completely ignoring her and just starring at the place where she hit the wall. She prepared to run as she took a big gulp of air and turned on the shower. Ayame screamed and Sango ran for it, making Rin fall to the ground because she was laughing so hard. Sango took advantage of Ayame's shock to run into the living room, hiding behind a laughing Koga. As soon as Ayame caught up to Sango she growled. Rin heard the growl and ran into the living room as well. When she saw Ayame growling at Sango, who was still hiding behind Koga, she started to laugh again.

"What- are- you- doing!" Koga choked out in between laughs. Ayame glared at him while Rin laughed even harder. "We heard screaming coming from the bathroom before Kagome ran upstairs, then there was a crash and Sango ran and hid behind me. Why the hell are you wet Ayame?"

"That's what she said…" Rin mumbled, earning another glare from Ayame, making her fall to the ground from laughing again.

"RIN! SHUT UP. STOP LAUGHING. IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I- I-can- t- t!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at the girl on the floor.

"well try!"

"I can't! it was SO funny!"

"What was?" Miroku asked giving all three girls the same confused look.

"Ayame." Kagome stated walking out of the bathroom and halfway down the stairs.

"Where. Is. It." "What'd Ayame do?" Ayame and Koga asked at the same time.

Rin looked up and wiped the tears that were dripping down her face from laughing so hard, away. "Nothing. Kagome stole Ayame's phone then ran away, Ayame tried to follow and walked into a wall, falling into the bathtub. Sango turned the shower on and ran away, which meant that no one else got to see Ayame slip and fall on her butt in the shower!" Rin started to laugh again.

"Shut up Rin! Kagome! Where's my phone!"

"Don't worry Aya. It's not like it was a private text. It was Kagura-"

"Hoe!" Rin cut in smiling.

"My thoughts exactly! But any way's, it was just a bragging text…"

"oh? Saying?" Ayame was suddenly interested.

"Oh the usual."

Rin smirked. "oh. So you mean that in two weeks, we can expect her, Yura, Abi, and Kikiyo to go in for ANOTHER abortion?" she asked in fake shock. The girls hated Kikiyo, Abi, Kagura, and Yura, mostly because they were popular, mostly for sleeping around, and used their popularity against them. Kagome and Kikiyo had been fighting since grade 5. Ayame and Abi had been fighting since pre K. Sango and Yura had been fighting since grade 7, and Rin and Kagura had been fighting since grade 6.

All of the girls burst out laughing at their friends comment before Sango calmed herself. "come on guys. We should give them some credit. There stupid enough to not use protection. Their all on the pill. So it doesn't mean they'll be prego again. It just means they'll have another STI!"

"HAHAHA!" Kagome laughed, stumbling down the stairs and landing next to her sister on the ground. "God I love you guys. But no. that's not what it said. Apparently Kikiyo's got a new boy toy." She winked.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up and walked out of the house. Sango turned to Miroku. "What's wrong with him?"

Surprising everyone in the room, Sesshomaru smirked before answering. "Same as always. He's freaking out after hearing Kikiyo's name."

"Wait! Inuyasha and Kikiyo!" Rin asked wide eyes grabbing Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru just starred at her, shock subtly showing on his face, enjoying the way it felt to have Rin touching him. '_stop. Stop thinking about this…' _

Miroku coughed getting everyone's attention. "yeah. Like four years ago. They still text sometime's…"

'_wow… what does he see in that hoe…?' "_oh cool kid…" Kagome shrugged turning to leave.

Koga stopped her. "You know? You two look alike. Hey so do you Rin!"

Rin's grip tightened on Sesshomaru's arm out of anger. He turned her around so she could face him and her grip loosened. Kagome didn't calm down as easy as she screamed at Koga. "Shut up Koga! I do **NOT** look like that slut! Do not ever say that to anyone. Ever again!"

"woah. Relax."

She shrieked before storming out of the house. "Good job Koga…" Ayame mumbled.

"I'll find her." Sango offered stepping out from behind Koga and slapping him on the back of the head.

"no. she needs time to breath. Give her some time. Thanks Koga…" Rin mumbled as her hand slid off of Sesshomaru's arm.

"ok… I'll give her 5 minutes then I'm going after her…"

**2 minutes later. **

"k guys I'm going." Sango stood up to leave but Rin caught her arm.

"Not yet…"

Suddenly there was an ear shattering scream that echoed through the house. "Shit… was that Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Shit! Let's go!" Rin screamed jumping towards the door but stopped when an even louder growl echoed through the house.

"*sigh* and that's Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Come on!" Rin shrieked, nearing hysterics, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and dragging him outside, leaving everyone else inside.

**With Kagome (5 minutes before). **

She was sitting on her front steps, close to tears. '_I hate Kikiyo. How could Koga say that I look like her? How could Inuyasha date her? He probably still likes her… why do I care. He's not mine. He's hers cause she gets whatever she wants. Always has. –" _ Something covered her mouth and she froze.

"I told you I'd be here for our anniversary." Hojo whispered in her ear. She started to struggle but he had the upper hand. "No one's here to save you this time."

She started to cry knowing he was right. '_no one's coming…' _She started to shake her head hoping his grip would loosen so she could scream. He started to drag her towards the beach and she knew the waves would be too loud for anyone to hear her if they got any closer. She started to panic and bit his hand making him let go and she screamed running back towards her house. He easily caught up to her but didn't cover her mouth, since he was trying to keep her still. "please… stop… " she whispered.

"GET OFF OF HER!" someone screamed ripping Hojo off of her. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and started to cry, grateful towards him. Inuyasha saw how broken she looked and felt his demon start to pulse. He was able to control it until Hojo came at him again. He turned into a full demon and growled at Hojo.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked out of the door and froze. Sesshomaru pulled Rin behind him when he noticed the change in Inuyasha's demonic aura. Rin was terrified as she saw Hojo slowly crawling away from everyone, a demon Inuyasha and her crying sister. She locked eyes with Kagome and tried to walk towards her only to have Sesshomaru pull her back behind him. Inuyasha finally seemed to notice them standing there and turned towards them, growling. Sesshomaru was used to being growled at by Inuyasha, but didn't like that he was growling at Rin. He stiffened before growling back at Inuyasha, easily matching the volume. The other 4 teens had come to see what was going on, but froze, not wanting to piss off Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

Kagome didn't want anyone to get hurt so she slowly stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. She stopped behind him and whispered his name. He stopped growling and looked at her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her so she ran into his arms. "Inuyasha… Thank you…" everyone gasped as Inuyasha inhaled sharply and pulsed, turning back into a half demon.

"Shhh. It's ok…"

Rin put her hand on Sesshomaru's back and let a breath go that she hadn't known she'd been holding in. he turned to her and she looked up at him. "What just happened?"

"His demon blood took over."

"What do you mean?"

"He's half demon, half human; he just turned into a full demon… I don't understand how she calmed him… it's very hard to calm a half demon once they have transformed. For Inuyasha, no one ever has before this…"

"Bastard. I can hear you…" He whispered against Kagome's hair.

"Kagome cleared her throat. "Ok. Sorry. Miroku. Sango." She turned to them with a smile. "I believe you two have a date. See you tomorrow!" she pulled everyone into the house then slammed the door on the beat red couple.

Ayame coughed. "Umm. I have to go too… Actually, so do you Koga. Wolf demon meeting starts in 20 minutes, so we have to go."

"Oh ok. See you guys."

"yeah bye. Inuyasha?" Kagome asked shyly. "will you come to the beach with me? I just want to watch the waves…"

"Yeah sure… let's go."

"See you two later tonight." She winked at Rin and Sesshomaru, who were the only ones left.

They both watched as Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared outside. Rin turned to Sesshomaru. "Sorry… if you have somewhere to go, you don't have to stay here…"

He smirked. "I have nowhere to go."

"oh… Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure… why not." '_Why can't I say no to this girl…'_

"What movie do you want to see?"

"Doesn't matter." '_damnit.'_

"As long as it's not a chick flick right?" she smirked.

He couldn't help but feel relieved, as he smiled at her. "Right."

"How about 'The Other Guy's'?"

"Sure."

Rin was sitting on one side of the couch and Sesshomaru was on the other. Halfway through the movie Rin got cold and switched the way she was sitting so that her feet were underneath her. She could feel her eyes getting heavier with every passing moment and her head slowly rested on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She was too tired to move it, or care, and soon fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping girl that was leaning against him. '_I really don't care that she's touching me… it actually feels kind of nice…' _"Hmm…" he tried to not wake her as he took his arm out from under her and wrapped it around her. He liked having her in his arms, but soon found out that it wasn't a very comfortable position, so he moved slightly, so that him and Rin were both lying down on the couch, with her head on his chest. _'I haven't felt this relaxed in awhile… it's because of Rin…' _With that, he fell asleep along with her.

**Outside. **

Inuyasha and Kagome had been outside for a few hours, and the sun was about to set. They were sitting in the middle of Kagome's back yard, beside the forest, at the spot where the grass turned into sand. There was a small fire pit in front of them and a large piece of drift wood on behind their backs. Kagome didn't want to leave, but Inuyasha kept looking at the gate, as if planning to make a run for it. She turned to him. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have to leave soon."

"why? To go see Kikiyo?"

"what? No! how do you know about her?"

"Sesshomaru…"

"Bastard."

"so it's true?"

"what no? I haven't seen her in 4 years."

"And that's why you would want to go see her tonight. To catch up."

"let me explain." He explained to her everything that had happened during the summer he met her, and how it had ended there, when he dumped her. He didn't even know how she got his number but she would text him constantly. "I wasn't even going to tell her I was here, but I guess Koga told her as soon as he found out…"

"Are you a retard? She goes to the same school as us."

"I really didn't think it through that well. Actually I haven't thought about her these past 2 weeks at all."

"why didn't you tell me? I thought we could trust each other?"

"We can! Shit… the sun's almost down… I need to go…"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him back beside her.

"Please Kagome…"

"No. stop struggling. Inuyasha. Look at me. Please!"

"Shit…" he mumbled as he pulsed and she jumped back.

She froze and looked at him. He now had his eyes closed so she couldn't get a good look at him. "Inuyasha… are you human?"

All he did was nod. He felt her grab his hand and he froze as well. "What are you doing…?" he asked shakily. '_damn. I hate being human. Stupid human emotions.' _

"Nothing" she whispered, feeling the tips of his fingers where his claws used to be. She brought her hand to his head where she felt the human ears he now had on the side of his head. next she went to the top of his head, and felt through his now black hair, looking for the silver dog ears, only to find more hair. She gave up on looking for his ears and brought her hand to his lips. When her finger touched his bottom lip, his parted. She noticed that he no longer had fangs. He took in a shaky breath, which she didn't miss.

"Are you- done yet?"

"no. not yet… Open your eyes…" He did as she asked and she gasped. Where his eyes used to be gold, were now black. "was this what you were hiding from me?"

"it's not like that. I just don't like being human."

"How did you know you were going to turn into a human?"

"Every time there is a new moon, I lose my demonic powers."

"so now that I know, will you stay a little bit longer?"

"why not? I'll start a fire…"

"yeah ok. I'm gonna grab a blanket. I'll be back."

He started the fire and let his mind wander. Kagome came back and touched his shoulder, making him jump.

"oh sorry!"

"no, my fault. I was waiting to hear you or something."

"it's ok. Next time I'll step on a stick." He smiled at her joke. "ok! So you'll never guess what I just saw!"

"what?"

"Rin and Sesshomaru fell asleep together on the couch!"

"Wow… " They sat there talking until the fire started to die down. He looked at her. "you tired?"

"nope!"

"me neither." He got up and threw more wood on the fire. When he got up, she took the blankets and ran towards the middle of the lawn, laying out the blankets so she could lie down. When she did he looked at her.

"what?"

"Nothing…"

"Here…" she lifted up the blanket she had on top of her and touched the spot beside her. "I wanna watch the stars."

"ok" he smiled, laying down beside her.

After an hour or so, Kagome fell asleep beside him and he pulled her closer to keep her warm. Once she was in his arms he fell asleep as well.

**With Izayoi. **

'_shit. It's so late… I didn't even realize how late it was… the suns already down… I know how Inuyasha gets when he's human…' _she walked into her house only to find it completely empty. "Koga? Miroku? Sesshomaru? Inuyasha? Hello? Where is everyone…?"

She walked into the kitchen to see if the boys were in the back yard and didn't hear here, but found a note instead of the boys.

'**hey aunty Izayoi!**

**If you haven't guessed yet, it's Miroku! I'm out with Sango so I might not be back for awhile. Koga's got a wolf tribe meeting so if he's not here then that's where he is. If you're reading this then that means Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still with Kagome and Rin place. See you late! Oh and if I'm not back when you decide to sleep, leave the back door open, I lost my keys…'**

She quickly walked across the road after unlocking the back door. She was about to knock on the door when a car pulled into the drive way, illuminating the house. A very beautiful woman approached Izayoi and she couldn't help but see the resemblances she had to Rin and Kagome.

"Hello, I'm Akami. Can I help you?"

"Oh, hello Akami. You are Rin and Kagome's mother, right? Sorry, I'm Izayoi. I just came to see if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were here…?"

"oh hi. It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you from my daughter's and your boys are very nice. Umm I don't know if they are here, but you can come see for yourself?"

"thank you." She smiled.

"I think I hear the TV on in the living room, come this way."

"hmm… I don't see anyone-"

"oh. My. God. What is Rin doing in Sesshomaru's arms!"

"Oh my… Sesshomaru looks so defenseless and relaxed with her… you know, this is the first time I've seen him sleep…?"

"wow… she never trusted guys, and here she is asleep with one after knowing him for two weeks…"

"actually they have met before this."

"What? When?"

Izayoi repeated the parts of the story that she knew while Akami just nodded. "We should leave them…"

"Yeah…-"

"_OH MYGOD INUYASHA! Look at that one! It looks like and arrow!"_

"_no! It looks like a sword!"_

The two mothers looked at each other and walked into the kitchen to look outside at their children. They could see them laying on the ground pointing out constellations, which were easier to see without the moon.

"How about we go to my house and leave them?"

"Sure."

**With Sango and Miroku. **

Most of the night had gone by uneventfully. They'd gone out for pizza and Slurpee's. **(yes. I am writing this with a slupee. I had to add it.)** They were walking through the park, and oddly enough, Sango was extremely relaxed, especially since Miroku had kept his hands to himself for the entire night. Sango spotted a park a little farther ahead and stopped to take off her shoes. Miroku looked at her. "What are you doing?"

She smiled up at him before standing up and handing her shoes to him. "RACE YOU TO THE SWINGS!" she had started running half way through her sentence, leaving him behind. He shook his head and chased after her. He caught up to her, but she had enough of a head start to reach the swings before him. "I WIN!" she started to jump up and down and he laughed at her before he sat down on the swing beside her. She sat down on the swing behind him and smiled. "so what do I get as a prize?"

He started to laugh again. "What do you want?"

"for you to not lie to me, ever."

He smiled. "I wouldn't have anyways."

"I need to be home soon… I'm not staying at Kagome and Rin's place tonight, so my dad wants me home by 10."

"no problem. Where do you live?"

"not far, it's the block beside yours."

"like I said ' no problem.'"

"thanks… not only for that… for not… groping me…"

He smiled as she blushed and looked away. "well I wanted a second date, so I figured if I played by your rules I'd get it."

She pushed him, only to have his swing come back and hit her. They laughed before she realized the time and frowned. "I have to leave…" he got up and they walked in silence to her house. When they walked down her block he smiled up at her house. "what?"

"you didn't notice that your house is right behind mine?"

She paled and blushed at the same time. "great… now I need to switch rooms…"

"Don't worry… my room faces Kagome and Rin's house, not yours. But maybe Yash will switch rooms with me…" he winked.

"Don't even think about it!" she wagged her finger at him making him laugh. "see you tomorrow. Night."

"Sweet dream's my dearest Sango." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the check before she shut the door on him. '_shit… she always leaves me breathless…' _

**With Ayame and Koga. **

The meeting had just ended and Koga offered to walk Ayame home. They walked mostly in silence before Ayame cracked. She just needed to know, and didn't care if he never talked to her again. "Koga…? Do you honestly not remember?"

"Remember what?"

She let out a frustrated sigh and stopped him. "How can you not remember?"

"What don't I remember?"

"What happened 6 years ago… it was in the summer and the wolf tribe went to see Izayoi after what happened to Inutashio…?"

He froze as he had a flash back. He remembered a lot of things from the summer but didn't understand what she was talking about. '_I remember being with someone, but why would Ayame care? She wasn't even there… I don't even remember who the girl was- Ayame… shit… it was Ayame… I kissed Ayame… then forgot… no wonder she always glares at me…'_

He face was frozen in an emotionless mask that would have rivaled one of Sesshomaru's. she was starting to get worried. "Koga?"

"Shit…" he mumbled so low that she wouldn't have heard if it hadn't been for her demon senses.

"Koga…?"

"Ayame… I remember… I'm sorry…"

"For… Kissing me?" she looked down feeling her eyes begin to get watery.

"no. for forgetting…"

"What…?" she asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I guess I was upset about my grandparents… but it's still no excuse… you lost your parents as well…"

" it's ok. Your forgiven… better late than-" she was stopped short when Koga's lips touched hers. When he pulled away she touched her own lips. "W-What was th-that for?"

"Because I remembered how much I liked it the first time I did it. It's better than I remembered…" he smiled.

She blushed then led him back down the road towards her house. After he dropped her off, he walked back to his temporary home and collapsed on his bed. "wow…" he realized that what he thought he felt for Kagome was on a 1/50th of what he knew he felt for Ayame. 5 minutes later Miroku walked into the house humming before everything went silent for the night.

**Across the road. **

Akami walked into her house and looked out back to see that Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep. She walked into the laundry room and grabbed a thick comforter before walking outside to put it on top of the two sleeping teens. She took a final look at her daughter before walking inside. She grabbed another blanket and covered Rin and Sesshomaru with it before turning off all of the lights and going upstairs for the night.

**In the living room later that night. **

Rin didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was much later then midnight. She'd woken up because she wasn't able to turn the way she wanted. She tried to turn again only to feel something tighten around her waist. Her eyes flew open and she slowly looked up to see Sesshomaru's sleeping face. She looked around, slightly panicking because she didn't know where she was or how she got there. Slowly her eyes adjusted and she remembered falling asleep on Sesshomaru's arm during the movie. She calmed down and was about to fall asleep again when a question popped into her mind. '_Who turned everything off…? I would've felt Sesshomaru move if he had… how'd this blanket get here… mom… shit…' _She felt her heart beat increase with every passing moment as she thought about what her mom would say.

"Rin." She jumped as his voice interrupted the silence before she looked up at him. "What has you panicking so badly?" He asked, still too tired to try and hide any of his emotions.

"oh nothing… just thinking about what my mom's going to say… you know… about this…" she lifted up the blanket to prove her point and he caught on immediately.

"Rin, relax. If whatever she is going to say to you is that bad, she would've woken you up to say it right away instead of letting you stay here, sleeping with me."She blushed at his choice of words and hid her face in his chest, before she yawned. "Rin. It's 3am. Go back to sleep." He rubbed her back and she was asleep in less than a minute. He inhaled her calming scent in hopes to fall back asleep as well, before he remembered something she had said that made him embarrassed. _'does she really delude my senses that much that I didn't smell or hear someone come in? I didn't even notice when someone touched me… but I did wake up when her heart beat sped up a little. It even woke me up… what's happening to me?' _his thoughts changed drastically when he thought of her blush. '_she's pretty when she blushes. And I like the way she feels in my arms…' ' no! shut up! She's __human__.' 'so?' _He felt his heart beat increase as he realized that he didn't care that she was human. '_fuck…' _He knew falling asleep would be impossible after that, so he settled for watching her sleep and inhaling her calming scent. In the morning Sesshomaru was still thinking about what he'd discovered a few hours before. '_Does it really not matter to me that she's not human?'_ as he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms, he knew the answer. _'no. it really doesn't matter… I guess I knew that already… damn… I knew it 5 years ago… why else would I have let my mother yell at me like she did…? What have I gotten myself into…?' _ Suddenly the girl in his arms started to move. She had woken up and was now stretching beside him. She slowly opened her eyes, only to shut them again after groaning at the light. The rubbed her eyes then looked up at him. She looked really tired. "Rin. Go back to sleep. I can tell you're not ready to wake up-"

"Good morning to you too…" she teased as he wrapped his other arm around her.

"My apologizes. Good morning Rin. How did you sleep?"

"Honestly? I think it was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time… I have a question."

He was truly curious since she hadn't kept eye contact when she asked. "What is it?"

"Well last night, or um this morning I guess, after you told me to go back to sleep… I er I swear that I felt your heart beat speed up… I know you were awake… what were you thinking about?" While she'd been explain she moved her right hand to the left side of his chest, right above his heart. Since her hand had been over his heart, she'd felt it speed up again. It stayed silent for awhile and for once she couldn't stand the silence. She looked up at him and gasped.

Sesshomaru had been embarrassed that she'd felt his heart beat do that, and even more so because it would cooperate under her touch. He knew he had to say something to her, but wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to tell her the real reason, but he didn't want to lie to her. He was doing a good job at controlling the blush he felt coming to his cheeks, until she looked up at him and he slipped. It was barley there but Rin could tell and gasped.

"Sesshomaru… are you… blushing…?" she asked wide eyed. She sat up and swung her right leg over his torso so she was sitting on his stomach. She kept her right hand over his heart while she brought her left hand to his face, and felt over his magenta strips, where he was blushing. She gasped again when he leaned his face towards her touch.

He was enjoying her touch, along with the fact that now she was blushing more than he was. He brought his hands around her waist, as she blushed a deeper red. He sat up so that they were eye to eye. He leaned in and brought his lips to her ear, "And so what if I am?" he whispered.

She shivered as his warm breath tickled her ear. "why…?" she whispered even lower then he had.

He pulled back and smirked at her. "Because of your question." He stated matter of factly.

She ignored the fact that he was still smirking cockily at the fact that he'd left her breathless. "I knew that. I want to know the answer to my question."

He froze and closed his eyes, slowly opening them to look at her. '_damnit.' _

"Please tell me. I'll think its worst than it really is…"

"Rin…"

"Please. I just want to know what's making you act like this…"

He could see how hurt she looked and frowned at her. He moved his hands to her shoulders and started to rub them, knowing he was about to tell her the truth he took in a deep breath. "Rin. *sigh* last night… I was just thinking about… well y-" He was interrupted by Kagome and Inuyasha yelling. '_thank god…' _

**With Inuyasha and Kagome (outside). **

Kagome was suddenly very cold and felt moisture on her face. _'damnit… I don't want to cry today…"_ She tried to wipe it away but soon realized it wasn't just her face that was wet, it was her whole body. "what the…" She sat up to fin she was sitting in her back yard, in the pouring rain.

When she sat up, it woke Inuyasha up and he jumped up beside her. "God. Damnit. I'm soaked!"

"I know! Same here! When'd it start raining?"

"I don't know. But more importantly, why are we still out here?" they laughed as he dragged her into the house. Kagome dragged him into the hallway to grab towels, when she saw something that stopped her in her tracks. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"What?" Inuyasha asked following her gaze and gasping as well.

Rin was sitting on Sesshomaru's lap, with her legs on either side of his body. Her hands were on his chest and face, while his were on her shoulders. When Sesshomaru looked away from Rin and towards Inuyasha he glared and Rin looked back as well and blushed. They noticed that Rin and Sesshomaru both looked stressed.

"What's going on…?" Kagome asked still in shock.

Rin looked away and took her hands off of Sesshomaru. When she did he took his off of her as well and she slid off of his lap, allowing him to sit up, even though he much preferred the other position.

Kagome continued to look at her sister. "What's going on Rin?"

"Umm Kags? More importantly, why are you two soaking wet?"

"oh. This? It's kinda raining outside… back to you two-"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"I got it!" Rin screamed jumping up and off of the couch to answer the door. '_thank god.' _"Hey Koga! Hey Miroku! What's up?"

"It's raining. Can we come in?"

"umm I don't know… let me think about it…"

"Rin!"

"ok. Ok. Geez! Everyone's in the living room."

"Hey Yash." Miroku smiled weirdly at his friend. "What did you two do?" he winked at his soaking wet friends.

"Get your mind out of the trash! We got stuck in the rain. That's all."

"So why didn't you two come home last night?" Miroku winked again only to receive a death glare from Sesshomaru, daring him to continue. "OK… Anyways… KOGA'S SICK!"

"What?" they all turned to look at their friend.

"yeah! He hasn't eaten or said anything since yesterday!"

Just then Koga sighed then smiled, walking up to Kagome and Taking her hands in his, ignoring the growling Inuyasha. "shut it mutt. Kagome? I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me, but I no longer like you as anything other than a friend…"

She smiled and Hugged him. "that's great! Who is she?"

He blushed and mumbled. "Ayame…"

"OHMY GOD! YAY! What happened?" she screamed jumping up and down.

"well I… uh… kissed her… last night… I remember now…" he smiled.

"holy shit!" Rin screamed "I'm calling Ayame!" she ran from the living room again and into the kitchen to call her. When she disappeared, Sesshomaru laughed at her mood change.

Miroku turned to face Inuyasha. "why is he smiling? It's creeping me out…"

"It's because of Rin. You will never guess what me and Kagome saw him and- Oww!"

Sesshomaru threw a pillow at him. "Mind your own business brother."

"Geez…"

"Besides. You were with Kagome all of last night."

"You mean she saw?" Miroku cut in.

"Shut up… it's not that big of a deal…"

"Yes. It is!"

"what is?" Rin asked walking back into the room.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha and he sighed. He slowly nodded and started to explain. "It happens once a month-"

"so it's kinda like his period!" Miroku and Koga said as they high fived.

"Shut up! Anyways I lose my demonic powers on the new moon."

"Oh I get it! And it's a big deal that you spent your period of vulnerability with Kagome!"

"What? No. no. no. no. no. no. no-"

"Whatever Kags…"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"AYAME'S HERE!" Rin ran to the door again. "OH! False alarm! It's just Sango and Kohaku! Ouch!"

"Thanks…" Sango mumbled after hitting her 'friend'.

"Kohaku? Souta's up stairs."

"Thanks Rin!"

"You know he likes you right?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Kohaku? No offense Sang, but… well no thanks…"

Sango laughed, until she walked into the living and made eye contact with Miroku, blushing. Unfortunately for her, no one missed it.

"OH MYGOD! WHAT HAPPENED?" Kagome asked running up to her friend.

"Nothing… I'm just grateful that Miroku kept his hands to himself…"

Everyone turned to Miroku, wide eyed. "You mean you kept your hands to yourself?"

"why is that so hard to believe?" he asked in shock, only partially faking it.

"Because your name is Miroku." Ayame said as she walking into the house without knocking.

"Hey Aya!" Rin smiled warmly.

"You know what Ayame? That's rude! Rin's been running back and forth to the door every time someone's knocked, waiting for you, she even got hit by Sango, and you don't even let her open the door for her?"

"I'm sorry!" she turned around and out the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*

"Someone else can get it… I'm kinda tired. Just kidding! I GOT IT!" Rin screamed running for the door, again. "Ayame! What a surprise! Hello Shippo." She smiled at the little fox demon.

"Hey Rin. Kohaku and Souta are upstairs right?"

"Yeah. See ya! Ok Ayame! We have something serious to talk about!"

"Really? And what would that be?"

"Hey Ayame." Koga smiled at her.

"Hey Koga…" she smiled back.

"That!" Rin screamed. "We know what happened last night! Well not Sango, but karmas a bitch!" She stuck her tongue out. "OUCH! Stop hitting me! I don't hit you!"

"Rin honey?" Sango patted her friends back. "I'm sorry, but you do." Rin laughed knowing it was true.

"only when you deserve it" she smiled again.

"Rin? Kagome? I'm leaving to go shopping with Izayoi then I'm going to work. Love you. Bye."

"yeah bye mom." They both nodded.

"So what don't I know?" Sango asked.

"A LOT!" Inuyasha and Miroku both screamed.

"Start at the beginning then."

"ok." Miroku started. "Well Inuyasha and Kagome spent the night together. All alone. Outside, WHILE HE WAS HUMAN!"

"THAT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO THIS!" Inuyasha cut in and Sesshomaru and Rin both knew where this was going and tensed. "Rin and Sesshomaru almost kissed!" Everyone in the room gasped.

**Sorry that was EXTREMELY long. Hopefully you made it all the way through. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. It makes me happy to know people still read this story. Sorry it took so long. I kinda had writers block… hope you liked it. P.s. did you know that last Friday was INTERNATIONAL NACHO DAY? Just some food for thought. I defiantly had Nachos from Seven Eleven. Tell me what you think, and if you have any questions, ask. Thanks : ) **


	7. Turn For The Worst

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything. *sigh* : ( **

**Sorry that took FOREVER. I was really busy with homework and tests and Halloween and I wrote two other stories since I had writers block, But today and really needed away to take away my frustration since I got in a fight with one of my best friends. I can honestly say it wasn't my fault, so anyways; sorry if this one seems just a little harsh. I guess we'll see where this goes… Thanks to everyone that reviewed and favourited this story. It means a lot to me : )**

**Last time: ****"THAT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO THIS!" Inuyasha cut in and Sesshomaru and Rin both knew where this was going and tensed. "Rin and Sesshomaru almost kissed!" Everyone in the room gasped.**

Chapter 7: turn for the worst:

Rin paled as she jumped up to face everyone. "What? No! That's not true! We were talking!"

Kagome laughed at her sister's panicked moment. "Rin, I love you, but you were sitting on him, and most people don't talk with their hands all over each other…"

Sesshomaru growled from his spot on the couch, making Inuyasha laugh. "See! Sesshomaru just proved it!" He laughed harder as Sesshomaru growled louder.

Rin came up behind him and covered his mouth with her hand. Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru's eyes went wide before he turned towards Rin. His growling stopped immediately, as he glared half heartedly at her. Knowing that he wasn't serious she smiled down at him and she could feel him smirk from underneath her hand. No one in the room, besides Rin, could see Sesshomaru's face, so they thought that he might just kill her. Koga gasped when Sesshomaru lifted his hand towards Rin's, thinking he would break her arm. When his hand reached hers, he slowly grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face, but kept it in his hand. She giggled at him and he gave her a full smile, making everyone release the breaths that they were holding. After a minute of them not turning around to face the group of people, Miroku coughed, wanting to ruin their intimate moment.

Rin looked up and everyone and blushed, she didn't give them the chance to ask their questions before she brought up what had started the whole conversation. "Last night, Koga kissed Ayame."

Ayame turned bright red. "Wh-who told you? Koga!" He walked up to her and kissed her cheek, making her blush even more.

"Awe!" All of the girls screamed with far away looks in their eyes, while Rin realized that Sesshomaru still had her hand.

"Hey guys? I actually have to leave… Mushin is coming home today, so I need to go to his place and rid it of any alcohol… sorry… See ya…" He walked up to Sango and kissed her forehead before he turned to leave.

Sango stared after him before turning to the 3 remaining boys. "Who's Mushin?"

"Well after Miroku's parents died, and before he moved in with us, he was sent to live with Mushin. He's like a second father to him, and they still keep in touch, but Mushin has his own problems. Why do you think that Miroku's such a perv? It's what Mushin taught him." Inuyasha stated matter of factly. "After that it gets a little person, so ask him later."

"Shit!" Rin screamed running from the living room and up the stairs. "What time is it!"

"It's noon. Why?" Kagome screamed after her sister.

"Shit! I'm late!

"For what?"

"Renkotsu and Jakotsu are waiting for me! I promised I wouldn't be late this time! Renkotsu's going to **kill** me! Then he'll come here and kill you, Kagome! Then Jakotsu will most likely come here to and try to rape Koga again! Oh no!" everyone laughed as Koga paled, except for Sesshomaru, who had just heard a loud bang from Rin's room, followed by her swearing at something.

"Rin?" Kagome called up the stairs again. "Why are you going over there?"

"Renkotsu wants to show me his new girl friend. Kind of a meet the family thing…"

"Why wasn't I invited then?"

"Because you embarrass them?"

"Shut it! Oh! Looks like you won't need to go meet them. Renkotsu's here and he looks pissed…!"

"He's here? Shit!" Rin ran to the door, with her tooth brush hanging out of her mouth, and pulled the door open just as he was about to knock. Kagome was right, he looked pissed.

"Rin… where were you?"

She paled as she held up a finger and ran into the kitchen, spitting out the toothpaste. She walked back towards him, and couldn't help but notice that Sesshomaru had come to the door and was now having a staring contest with Renkotsu. "*cough* umm… I was just leaving to go meet you?" She saw that he didn't look convinced. "I'm sorry! I know I promised I would be on time, but don't blame me! Or kill me! Kill Kagome! She distracted me!"

"Traitor!" Kagome screamed and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Once I find her…" he said in a very low and threatening voice before he turned back to Sesshomaru. "Who are they?"

"Oh? Well that is Inuyasha and this is his half brother-"

"Sesshomaru." Renkotsu finished.

"Renkotsu." Sesshomaru growled.

Rin walked in between them. "You guys know each other?"

"Unfortunately." Renkotsu mumbled, completely ignoring that Rin was in front of him.

"I'm not getting into this."Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice, keeping his face free of emotions, besides the fact that he was slightly glaring.

"Running away like last time?" He pushed Rin out of the way and took a step closer to Sesshomaru.

"I told you I wouldn't fight you and I'm not changing my mind." Sesshomaru's glare clear on his face now.

"How do you two know each other?" Rin tried to step in between them again, but Sesshomaru gave her a look that clearly told her to back away.

"Our warrior clan came to console their family a year after the wolf demons came. Inuyasha was somewhere east with his aunt, but Sesshomaru wasn't even at his house long enough to give us the time of day. Arrogant bastard…"

Sesshomaru growled back at him, finally getting fed up. "Not that I need to explain myself to you, but I had more important things to deal with-"

"Like what, dog?"

His growling got even louder and he answered through clenched teeth. "Rin."

"Rin? Yeah right. Even she has better taste than you-"

Rin glared at him while Sesshomaru pushed him into the wall and walked around him to the front door. "I told you I wouldn't fight you." He slammed the door behind him and the room was filled with an eerie silence.

Rin was the first to break it when she walked up to Renkotsu and pushed him back into the wall. "Damnit Renkotsu! He wasn't lying! He was with me that week!"

His eyes widened. "Why?"

"That was the week that my grandparents died!" She screamed at him before walking out of the front door. "I'm going to say 'hi' to Jakotsu then you are going to leave." She slammed the door behind her as well before walking up to his car.

Inuyasha turned to Renkotsu and started to interrogate him. "How did you know my father?"

"We fought alongside him awhile ago."

"How do you know everyone here?"

"Rin and Kagome are my cousins, and some of my brothers go to school with the rest of them."

"Oh Sesshomaru is going to be thrilled that his girl is related to you…"

"You mean that Rin is going to be a mess because her boy doesn't get along with our cousin…"

"Their dating?"

Rin walked into the house and heard Renkotsu's last statement. "Who is?"

"I gotta go…" Sango whispered as she ran out of the house.

"You and… Sesshomaru!" He screamed pointing a finger at Rin.

"Us too…" Koga and Ayame mumbled at the same time as they ran out the back door, not wanting to cross Renkotsu's path.

Rin's mouth hung open and her eyes went wide. "Who. Told. You. That?"

"They did!"

"Did not!" Inuyasha screamed.

"We just said you two liked each other…" She mumbled looking away from her cousin and sister.

"No! You said they were together!"

"We're going to go for a walk…" Kagome mumbled dragging Inuyasha out of the house. "And no we didn't" She screamed before she shut the door behind them.

"Whatever. You've done enough… Renkotsu? I'm not dating him. He's just a friend."

"Sure… I'm gonna go… I actually did have plans…"

"Fine." She walked towards to door and opened it for him, pointing to his car. When he was gone she ran into her room and cried into her pillow for an hour before she hear Souta's phone go off.

***I'M PUTTING ON MY SHADES, TO COVER UP MY EYES. I'M JUMPING IN MY RIDE, I'M HEADING OUT TONIGHT, I'M SOLO, I'M RIDING SOLO. I'M FEELING LIKE A STAR YOU CANT STOP MY SHINE-***

"Hello? – Only Rin's here. – Ok. – Bye." She heard someone walk up to her door and knock. She stood up and opened it to see Souta standing there with a worried look on his face. "Mom says she might work late tonight… Why are you crying? What happened?"

"Nothing kiddo… I just had a fight with Renkotsu…"

"Ok… if you need anything were across the hall…"

"Thanks bro…" she leaned down and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back before he turned and walking into his own room.

She was about to fall asleep when someone knocked on the house door making her jump. She got up and went to see who it was. She opened the door, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, only to see Inuyasha standing there with Kagome, fast asleep, in his arms. "What happened?"

"Nothing… she just fell asleep and I would've left her at my house, but Sesshomaru isn't very happy right now…"

She nodded and let him put her on her bed. Inuyasha watched as Rin collapsed beside Kagome in Kagome's room, obviously fast asleep by the time asked if she was ok. He left the two girls alone and went to find his brother.

"Hey fluff-"

"Don't."

"What's up your ass? I came to give you some important news on Rin… but I could just leave…"

"What do you want?" He stated coldly, only barley hiding the fact that he didn't like Inuyasha knowing something about Rin that he didn't.

"Just to tell you that Renkotsu is Rin's cousin. Which means don't kill him. Rin's been at home crying since we left-"

"Why is she crying?"

"AHA! I knew you cared!"

"Never mind. Get out of my room…" He mumbled the last part.

"He does have emotions!" Inuyasha ran from the room, barely dodging the book that was thrown at him.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of his house. When he knocked on Rin's door three boys answered it. He knew that they had been introduced, but he didn't remember any of their names. "Is Rin here?"

"Yeah… she's in Kagome's room… That's the first one on your left."

"Thanks…"He quickly walked up the stairs, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Sango's little brother. When he knocked on the door he heard Rin jump, fall off the bed, swear then slowly walk to the door. He couldn't help but smile, until she actually opened the door and he saw how upset she looked. "Why are you crying?" he asked before she even realized who was standing there.

She looked back to see that Kagome was still asleep, and then dragged him down the hall to her room. "It's nothing…"

He put his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "Does it have anything to do with what happened between Renkotsu and me?"

"Umm… well… I just don't understand why you two are fighting…"

"Well that makes two of us… *sigh* Rin, some people just don't get along… but like I said before, I will not fight with him, especially if it will make you unhappy."

"Thank you." She smiled before she took and step forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him wrap his own arms around her and she smiled.

"Mmhmmm." He mumbled against her hair.

The staid like that for a while, before they both felt a different kind of feeling surface than just friendship. Sesshomaru stepped away from her before he coughed. "I should probably get going…"

She nodded and let him leave while she collapsed on her bed. '_I didn't want him to let go… I felt something different… like I __**wanted**__ him…'_

The next day, everyone just relaxed and enjoyed their last day before school started.

The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha left before everyone else.

When they got to school, they went to get Inuyasha's schedule before they went to sit in front of the school to wait for everyone. They sat and talked for awhile before Kagome caught something out of the corner of her eye. "Oh my god! Inuyasha can you stay here for a second?"

"Umm. Yeah sure?"

"Thanks." She got up and walked towards the big tree that stood in front of the bike racks. "Ayumi! Eri! Yuka!"

"Kagome!" they all screamed at the same time.

"So I heard that we're getting 3 new students. And that their all boys! I hope their good looking!" Eri started looking dreamily at the sky.

"Oh my gosh! He must be one! He's cute!" Ayumi screamed pointing towards Inuyasha while the other two girls nodded.

"Cute? Maybe. But he's still a complete asshole!" Kagome stated as her 3 friends gave her the look that clearly said '_Asshole? How can someone that cute be an ass?' _

All of the sudden Inuyasha was beside Kagome, smirking cockily. "Awe. You think I'm cute? Thanks. I'm flattered."

"I also said 'Asshole' in case you missed that part… don't be so cocky." She smiled before turning to her friends. "Ladies? This is Inuyasha. He moved into the house across the street from mine. You'll meet his brother and cousin soon. Oh and Koga's living with them. Inuyasha? This is Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka."

"Hey…" He waved awkwardly.

"Oh. My. God. Inu? Is that you?" He froze when he heard Kikiyo's voice.

"Hi… Kikiyo…"He backed up to hide behind Kagome.

"Hey KikiHo." Ayame said, suddenly walking up to the ground with Koga, Miroku, and Sango behind her. "You should stop going after what isn't yours."

"Bitch." Kikiyo mumbled before she walked towards Yura, Kagura and Abi.

"I think she's confusing me with Abi?" She smiled when she heard Abi growl behind her. She turned and smiled at her friends. "Inuyasha, you should control your ex's."

"Shut up… Where's my brother?"

"Him and Rin were walked **really** slow…" Miroku winked and Sango slapped him.

Kagome glared at the pervert. "Shut up. That's my sister!"

"Ok. Ok. Sorry! Here they are…" he pointed towards the stairs to the school before Kagome started to scream.

"Hey Rin! Over here!"

Sesshomaru sighed and walked towards them. "We knew that… we were trying not to get tied to Inuyasha…" Rin giggled.

"Yeah right… we know you just wanted some alone time together- oww! Quit it" Inuyasha pouted while rubbing his head

"Idiot." He mumbled and everyone laughed.

"Hey Rin!" Yuka screamed hugging her friend.

"Hey sunshine." Rin smiled and hugged her back.

"It's been too long!" Eri said, joining the hug.

"I know! Where were you three all break?" She pulled Ayumi into the hug before pulling away.

"Our families rented a cabin at the last minute and we just got back yesterday!"

"Don't my little cousins look so cute in that big crowd?" a voice said from behind them.

"BONKOTSU!" Rin and Kagome screamed, jumping on him, and pulling him into a hug.

"Whoa! I have an image to keep up!" He said hugging them back.

"Shut up! You're not that much of a tough guy!" Rin smiled as Kagome punched him in the arm.

"That's what you think… hmm… so Renkotsu wasn't kidding… Hello Inuyasha. Hello Sesshomaru. It's nice to finally meet you. Just so you know, me and my 5 other brothers do not feel the same way towards you two as Renkotsu, especially since you seem to have my two baby cousins' attention." He smiled as his cousins blushed.

"Ok. That's enough! Where's everyone else?" Kagome said, trying to change the subject.

"Well here comes-"

"Oh! My! GOD! Kagome! Rin! Why didn't you tell me that you had such cute friends?"

"Jakotsu…" Bonkotsu finished.

"Hey Jakotsu! How was your break?" Rin asked, smiling up at her feminine looking cousin.

"Apparently not as interesting as yours! Who are these three?" Jakotsu winked and the boys all tensed.

Kagome walked up to him, coming to her sister's aid, since she was wearing her '_not now'_ look. "Umm… well this is Inuyasha-"

"Oh cute! Look at his ears! You're SO sexy!"

"Umm… what the fu-" He hid behind Kagome and she couldn't help but notice that everyone else was waiting for her to finish introducing the boys.

"Inuyasha don't…" she cut him off. "Umm Jakotsu? This is... Miroku…"

"You're pretty hot yourself!" he winked.

"I'm taken!" He screamed hiding behind Sango.

"Yeah… sorry… he's mine…" Sango whispered, blushing, while Jakotsu's face fell.

"And… uh… this is uh… Sesshomaru."

"Oh you're pretty cute yourself… but I like your brother better…" He turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru relaxed.

"Fine by me." He smirked at Inuyasha.

"Shut up Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and Inuyasha tensed. Rin grabbed his hand and jerked him towards the school. "Come on. He's not worth it."

"Agreed…" He mumbled, shooting Inuyasha a final glare before allowing himself to be pulled away by Rin.

Everyone stared at them in confusion before Sango coughed. "We should get your schedule Miroku…"

"Of course Sango dearest." He smiled, earning a blush.

It turns out that everyone had first and last period together, which was French and Geography. Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku had every class together, and Kagome, Inuyasha, Ayame, Yuka, and Eri, had all of their classes together. Unfortunately for them Kagura and Yura were in Rin and Sango's classes and Kikiyo and Abi were in Kagome and Ayame's classes.

After school the eleven teens decided to go to Starbucks. While walking the girls had split into one group, while the boys split into another, slowly following the giggling girls. When the turned the last corner and saw Starbucks, Rin started to bounce with excitement.

Sesshomaru defiantly noticed and called her name. "Rin?" When she turned to look at him, he showed his curiosity on his face. "Are you sure you _need_ coffee?"

She frowned at him, making him laugh. "Not nice…" She pouted.

"I'm sorry. Just an observation…"

"You don't mean it!" She stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Everyone was watching, trying not to laugh, but Sesshomaru was having the hardest time. "Oh but I do. I am very very sorry-" He started laughing again.

She smacked him playfully across the chest and continued to glare at him. "I'm not talking to you until you mean it!" She walked away from the laughing boy to all of her friends, who were laughing just as hard. "Mature…" Kagome and Ayame said to their friend while everyone else laughed.

Once they walked into Starbucks, they ordered their coffee and sat down in a booth. After 10 minutes Kikiyo, Kagura, Abi and Yura came and sat in a booth behind the boys.

Rin had stopped bouncing and Sesshomaru knew he hurt her feelings, but when he opened his mouth to talk to her she took out her ringing phone and stood up. "Excuse me…" She said walking towards the back of the store. He watched her leave until Inuyasha made a 'smart' comment and he smacked his brother.

It had been a phone call from hers and Kagome's soon-to-be step mom, so she thought she should take it in private. She sighed and picked up the phone, quickly pressing the record button. Her and Kagome didn't get along with her so they recorded every conversation out of habit. "Hello Autumn…" Rin said politely, but the only answer she got was a chocked out sob. "Autumn?" Rin panicked and walked into the bathroom for even more privacy. "What's wrong?"

"Your- … father… is- de-ad! It's all your fault!"

Rin's eyes widened while she slowly turned and locked the bathroom door. There was no way she had heard her right, was there? "What did you just say…?"

"HE'S DEAD!"

"What? No. how did it happen… how is this my fault?" Rin was confused, but she didn't believe anything her 'mother' was telling her.

"After you and Kagome told him that you wouldn't come to our wedding… he got depressed… you guys told him he didn't know you! You killed him!"

"What are you talking about…?" Rin noticed that she sounded a lot calmer then she felt, actually, she noticed that her voice was completely emotionless, and it kind of freaked her out.

"He bought… plane tickets… so he could spend the week with you two… I JUST SAW HIM 4 HOURS AGO! I JUST GOT THE CALL SAYING THAT THE PLANE- CRASHED! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE YOU TOLD HIM HE DIDN'T KNOW HIS OWN DAUGHTERS! HE'S DEAD! I'M PREGNANT! MY BABY WONT HAVE A FATHER! THIS IS… ALL YOUR- FAULT!"

"No. no. no! You're lying! He wouldn't do that! It- it- this can't be my fault…"

"It is! I hope you're happy now! *beep*" Rin heard the phone go dead and fell to the ground, finally believing what her step mom had told her. She curled up into a ball and let her tears fall from her eyes.

Outside of the bathroom:

"Where's Rin?" Sango asked looking around the restaurant. She had seen Rin get up to take a phone call, but she couldn't see her anymore.

"I don't know…" Kagome looked around the store.

Sesshomaru inhaled, trying to sort through the scents, feeling relief when he smelt that she was still in the store.

"I'm going to call her… she left 20 minutes ago…" Kagome whispered pulling out her phone. _"Ring… Ring… Ring…- Hel-llo?' _"RIN! Where are you?" _'I'm… in the… bathroom… Kagome… please come…' _"Rin? What's wrong? Are you crying?" _'JUST COME!' _Kagome's eyes went wide as the phone disconnected. She looked over to Sesshomaru, and noticed that he looked worried and was waiting for her to go to Rin's aid.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked, concern shinning in her eyes since she had just heard the whole conversation.

"I don't know… but I'm going to find out… wait here." She told everyone as she stood and walked away from them towards the bathroom. They watched as Kagome was pulled into the bathroom and the door was shut again.

Kagome quickly walked to the door and knocked. Rin opened the door instantly, but hid her face, grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her into the bathroom, then relocking the door. "Kagome…" She whispered as her tears kept falling.

"Rin… what's wrong?" Kagome's eyes widened in horror as Rin slowly looked up at her. She had both dry and fresh tears streaming down her face.

She slowly inhaled through her nose. "Dad's… dead…"

"What? No. How?"

Rin couldn't speak anymore, and her knees gave out as she fell to the ground. She handed Kagome her cell phone, letting her listen to the recording.

After Kagome listened to the message, she let a few of her own tears fall before she focused on her sister. She never saw her sister cry because her sister normally hid from her when she was upset, but right now, she needed her. She shook her head and wiped her tears before she pulled Rin up off of the floor. "Rin? I'm going to take you home now, ok?"

"O-k" She took a deep breath and wiped away her own tears.

"Here…" She handed Rin a wet paper towel. She wrapped her arm around Rin's waist and walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as the door opened Sesshomaru turned and saw Rin. He felt like his heart had stopped. She looked the same as she had the day that he'd met her. All he wanted to do was run to her and make her feel better, but he frozen.

"RIN!" Ayame yelled, running to her friend. When Ayame reached them, she grabbed Rin and pulled her into a hug. She tried asking what was wrong, but Rin just cried into her shoulder. Everyone walked up to the three girls and froze. Ayame was crying while she tried to understand what was wrong, Kagome was struggling to hold back her own tears, and Rin could barely stand as she used Ayame as a crutch.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and rubbed her back. "Rin… What's wrong?" She tensed, feeling as if she'd heard that question 100 times that day. He was getting worried since she still hadn't answered him, so he turned to Kagome, only to have her collapse in her own tears, causing Inuyasha to run and catch her. She reaching into her pocket and handed him Rin's phone. He listened to the recording with wide eyes before her dropped the phone and turned to Rin. "Rin…" He took Rin out of Ayame's arms and she looked down. "Rin? Look at me… please?" She slowly looked up at him and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and letting her cry on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault. Not in ANY way. I'm sorry about what happened, but it was, in no way, your fault, got that?" She nodded, but he knew she didn't believe him so he held her tighter and quickly kissed her forehead.

After a minute, she stood up straight and looked at him, wiping her tears away. "Sorry… It's nothing… can we just go home?" She looked up at everyone and saw the pity in their eyes, knowing that they had heard the message and turned from them.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered for everyone, before he turned Rin towards the door to lead her out. When they passed the table that Kagura, Kikiyo, Abi, and Yura were at, she couldn't help but notice the glare Kagura was sending her and Sesshomaru, since he still had his arms around her.

The walk was very silent and soon everyone went to their own houses, leaving only Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha took Kagome up to her own room and Sesshomaru sat down on the couch with Rin. It was silent and for once Sesshomaru couldn't stand it. "Rin. It'll be ok. I promise. I promised you that 5 years ago with your grandparents, and I'll promise it again."

"But back then, no one was telling me it was my fault!"

"Rin, it **isn't **your fault."

"It is! He was coming here because I told him I wouldn't go there!"

"Rin. Don't worry. It'll be ok." He rubbed her back and stroked her hair, whispering sweet words into her ear until she stopped crying and calmed down.

She looked up and him, with sleepy eyes, before she smiled slightly at him. He smiled back and let her be absorbed by her gaze. When she knew she held his eyes, she leaned up slowly and kissed him full on his lips. She felt him tense under her touch, and pulled away. She put her head back onto his chest, "Thank you." She whispered before falling asleep.

His eyes were wide open and his heart was beating out of control. '_Damnit…' _

**Sorry for the depressing chapter but like I said, it was a stressful week. Remembrance Day always makes me sad, so the week before it is always stressful. Plus that fight with my friend didn't get better, so I was frustrated and fought with my dad, before I guess I was feeling guilty and had a dream that I told my dad I hated him and he died in front of me… I guess that's where the last part of the chapter came from. I figured I should take Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship up a notch ; ) how do you think Sesshomaru's gonna react to Rin kissing him? Please review! Thanks : ) **


	8. How To Deal

**Disclaimer… We already know what I unfortunately have to say… **

**Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed and favourited this story : ) it really means a lot to me : ) **

**Sorry that its short...**

**Last time: **

**She looked up and him, with sleepy eyes, before she smiled slightly at him. He smiled back and let her be absorbed by her gaze. When she knew she held his eyes, she leaned up slowly and kissed him full on his lips. She felt him tense under her touch, and pulled away. She put her head back onto his chest, "Thank you." She whispered before falling asleep.**

**His eyes were wide open and his heart was beating out of control. **_**'**__**Damnit…'**_

Chapter eight: How to deal. 

Sesshomaru sat there, breathing hard and heart beating uncontrollably, starring at the girl that was fast asleep in his arms. '_There is no way that just happened… I must be dreaming… wake up!' _He shut his eyes tightly and pinched his arm. He knew that he felt something for Rin, but only now did he know what that feeling was, and he wasn't ready to face it. He closed his eyes again and waited until his heart beat slowed down before he opened them again. When he did, he couldn't help but stare at Rin again, causing his heart to pound in his chest again. '_Damnit… not now… focus… this isn't going to be easy…' _he was too busy trying to keep his feelings from showing on his face, that he didn't notice anything else going on in the house, only Rin.

_XXX_

Kohaku had just exited Souta's room to go to the bathroom when he heard Rin's voice. The closer he got to the stairs, the louder Rin's voice got, and he soon realized that she was yelling. He got onto his knees to see who she was yelling at without being seen, when he heard the other voice and froze. Sesshomaru. He sounded calm, but Rin was still yelling something at him, her sobs were making her words inaudible. _'Why is she crying? What did he do to __my__ Rin? He hurt her...' _He couldn't help but glare as he crawled over to the stairs to see what was happening. He watched as Rin continued to cry while Sesshomaru just sat on the couch and watched. He felt anger start to form inside of him and had to force himself to stay quiet and not give himself away. His eyes widened when he saw Sesshomaru put his arms around the crying girl, and he felt all of his anger leave, only to be replaced by jealousy. '_The nerve of that guy…'_ The feeling only intensified as he watched Rin wrap her own arms around him. He couldn't tare his eyes from the extremely private moment that the two were sharing. The next thing he saw made his blood turn cold. Rin leaned in and KISSED him. '_She kissed him! That was supposed to be ME! He doesn't even care… I've got to tell Kagome…' _He stood and angrily walked towards Kagome's room.

XXX

The moment Inuyasha put Kagome on her bed, she had fallen asleep. He was having a hard time keeping his feelings in check so he got off of her bed and sat in the chair in front of her desk, watching her sleep. He watched as she groaned, tossing and turning in her sleep and he could tell she was about to wake up. He got out of the chair and walked over to her bed, and smiled at her when she opened her eyes. "Hey you, how'd you sleep?"

"I've had better…" She smiled sadly at him.

"I bet…"

She sat up and made room for him to sit beside her. He did so willingly and put his arm around her shoulder. "Thank you Inuyasha, you've been here for me since day one."

"Feh. I had nothing better to do…" He teased with a smirk. She didn't think it was funny and tried to pull away from him, only to feel his arms tighten around her. "I was kidding."

"Prove it."

He searched Kagome's eyes for any sign that she felt the same way from him as he did for her. When her eyes softened under her gaze, he felt all control leave him. He slowly leaned in, cautioning her with his eyes. When his lips touched hers, he felt her stiffen and was about to pull away when he felt her deepen the kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away and blushed. "Sorry…"

"What was… well **that** for?"

"Because I couldn't wait any longer…" He admitted hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Because *sigh*… Because I've wanted to for a long time now…"

"What?"

"I've wanted to since the day we had our little 'prank war'" He admitted, not looking at her. "How do… you... feel about… me…?"

"Ummmm…" She blushed so deep that a tomato would look pink in comparison. "I like you…" She looked at him to see what he was going to say, only to realize that he was waiting for her to clarify what she was saying. "Probably more than I should…"

He smiled before he leaned in and kissed her again, only this time he was the one to deepen it.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Someone said angrily from behind them.

They both turned around and saw a very tense looking Kohaku standing at the door.

"Kohaku? What's wrong…?" She tried to hide her blush as she untangled herself from Inuyasha.

"You and Rin BOTH got kissed today! What's that about? I though you two hated boys…" he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What!" Inuyasha and Kagome both screamed jumping to their feet.

"Yeah!"

"Sesshomaru, my brother, Sesshomaru, kissed _Rin_?" Inuyasha asked wide eyed.

"No! Rin kissed **him**!"

"No way!" Kagome screamed running down the stairs and into the living room.

Inuyasha easily caught up to her and stopped beside her in the living room. "Hey bro!" He screamed.

Sesshomaru turned slightly and glared at him before whispering, "Shut up, you idiot."

"Sorry! I'm just happy that my brother got some action!"

Sesshomaru looked away from his 'brother' and growled.

"Awe! It's true!"

He growled louder at the smiling fool that was standing behind him. He continued to growl loudly at the laughing boy, which woke Rin up. "Wh? - what's going on…?"

Sesshomaru stopped growling the second he heard her voice and looked down at her. "Sorry…" He mumbled stroking her hair.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes "Why are you growling?"

He smirked at her. "Inuyasha."

She smiled at him, causing his breathing to catch in his throat. "Should've guessed."

"HEY!"

"You did start it…" Kagome muttered, earning different glances from everyone.

"What did I miss?" Rin asked tilting her head to the side to show her confusion.

Sesshomaru stopped smirking and growled in warning, darning Inuyasha to answer her.

"Rin?" Kagome asked walking up to her sister, who she could now tell, was still in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure…" She hesitantly agreed before standing and following her sister.

"Damnit…" Sesshomaru muttered once Rin left.

"What's wrong brother dear? Worried Kagome will bring up what you were trying to hid? Cause I know she will."

"Shut up! Nothing happened!" He stated angrily, allowing his composure to slip for a moment before a thought popped into his mind and he glared. "Who told you?"

"So you did!"

"Who. Told. You."

"Kohaku! Geez!"

He tried to remember which one Kohaku was, when the boy in question suddenly ran down the stairs and out the front door, screaming something about Rin shouldn't kill him? Just as suddenly, two other boys ran down the stairs screaming after him.

XXX

Kagome dragged Rin into the upstairs bathroom. "So, Rin…? I… kissed Inuyasha! Twice!"

"What! When? Oh my god!"

"Yeah I know! Ummmm… In my room… After I woke up… He told me he liked me… then kissed me… and I kissed back!" She screamed as she sat down on the counter.

"Oh. My. God! So cute!"

"Yeah. So is there anything… you know…? You want to tell me? That's… you know… on the same topic?" She looked up nervously.

""Ummmm… no…? Why? What are you talking about?" Rin asked honestly curious.

"Oh cut the crap Rin! I know you kissed Sesshomaru!"

Rin's jaw dropped as she faced her sister's furry. '_I thought I dreamt that… there's no way that really happened…'_"What!"

Kagome almost laughed at her sister's expression. He eyes were the size of dinner plants which made her look really funny, but she held it in. "Kohaku saw and told us!"

"Kohaku!"

"Yeah! So is it true?"

"Umm… ye- N- yea- No… I was half asleep… I fell asleep right after it… I honestly thought I dreamt it… I don't know how he feels about it though… so I might just pretend like it didn't happen…"

"That's obviously NOT what he wants! That's what him and Inuyasha were arguing about!"

"Oh… well I don't know how _I_ feel about it… I'll figure it out later… for now I just need him as a friend…Let's go downstairs ok?" She shook her head trying to change the subject.

"Ok." Kagome opened the door and Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta fell to the ground at their feet. "What are you three doing?"

"Nothing…" They all mumbled looking away.

"Kohaku? What did you tell Kagome and Inuyasha?" Rin put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing… Shoot! Run!"Kohaku ran and the other two followed.

"Oh well…" Rin shrugged walking down the stairs.

When they walked into the living room, they saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha starring, wide eyed, at the door. Inuyasha turned to the girls. "What just happened?"

"Nothing…" Kagome and Rin giggled as the boys rolled their eyes.

"Ok…" Sesshomaru mumbled starring at Rin.

Inuyasha smirked and walked up to Kagome. "Hey you. I was just wondering where what happened up stairs, leaves us…"

"Oh ummmm… That? I think that leaves us right about here…" She leaned in and kissed him.

Rin and Sesshomaru pretended to gag in the hallway before Rin turned to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand. "We'll just be going now…" She dragged him into her backyard and they sat on a log that faced the water. It was quiet for a long time before Rin sighed loudly, earning a worried glance from Sesshomaru. "I did something wrong, didn't I?" She mumbled, looking away from him.

He couldn't imagine her doing anything wrong, and was shocked that she thought she had. He took her hand in his, then brought his other hand to her chin and turned her to look at him. "Rin… I don't understand…?"

"You know… About… Kissing you…" She fought to look away from him, but even though he seemed to be in shock, he didn't loosen his grip on her.

He felt his heart beat pick up. '_Damnit… she lost her father today and I'm not making it any better…' _"Rin… I… *Sigh* I- Don't worry about it…" He hated feeling at a loss for words, but he was beginning to get used to feeling like that around her.

"But… I shouldn't have done it… I don't want to lose you as a friend… I – I need you…" She closed her eyes since he still hadn't let her go.

"Rin, it won't do anything to our friendship… I won't let it… Don't worry…" He whispered pulling her to his side and resting his chin on her head.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise." He smiled as he felt her relax in his arms.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what? Promising you that this wouldn't affect us? No."

"No, not that… me… kissing you…" She whispered looking up at him.

"*gulp*… no…" He whispered just as quiet, looking away from her.

"You're just saying that…" She whispered waiting for him to turn around.

"I'm not…"

"Then why won't you look at me?"

He sighed and turned to face her. She gasped when he turned to face her, because he was noticeably blushing. "Because…"

"W-Why are you blushing?" She stammered, blushing brighter than him.

"Same as last time." He shrugged, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"You never told me last time…" She looked away, not hiding her hurt.

'_Shit…'_ "Rin… it was because… of you…"

"You-What? Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer." She stated stubbornly.

He pulled her against him again and leaned his cheek on her head, inhaling her calming scent. "*sigh* Rin… I uh… that night that you ummmm… felt my heart beat… that was the night that I uh… realized that it didn't matter to me… if you were human… that it never did… did you know that the day after you left LaChute, my mother yelled at me for six hours straight about having a humans scent on me, and how I was a disgrace to my family, and how I'd end up just like my father. I guess it didn't matter to me then either. So no… I don't regret you kissing me…"

Xxx

**Ohh! How is Rin gonna react to Sesshomaru's words? Hmm… I wonder… oh and I know that that last part, about him blushing, yeah that, was a little farfetched, but I thought we could see a side of him that he'd only show to Rin. I know that it totally doesn't fit his legit personality: P so sorry for that little bit. Thanks to the reviews I got, and Thanks to the people the favourited this story! It means a lot to me. Hey check out my other story, Broken, and tell me what you think. THANK YOU: ) P.P.S. I know you guys enjoyed the awkward conversation between Rin and Sesshomaru :P **


	9. Meeting His Family

**Ok so FINALLY! Don't hate me, but I actually only had ideas for Broken, so I won't post for that story until I have this one done : ) **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…**

**Last time: He pulled her against him again and leaned his cheek on her head, inhaling her calming scent. "*sigh* Rin… I uh… that night that you ummmm… felt my heart beat… that was the night that I uh… realized that it didn't matter to me… if you were human… that it never did… did you know that the day after you left LaChute, my mother yelled at me for six hours straight about having a humans scent on me, and how I was a disgrace to my family, and how I'd end up just like my father. I guess it didn't matter to me then either. So no… I don't regret you kissing me…" **

**Chapter 9: Meeting his family:**

She was quiet for a while digesting what he had just told her. '_Does he…? –no- he couldn't possibly mean that he… likes me… Could he?'_ "Hmm…"

"*sigh* How do you feel about that…?" He hated that she made him feel that nervous.

"What you just told me…?" She whispered hesitantly while he just nodded. "I… I honestly don't know… it wasn't what I was expecting you to say…" She saw his face fall slightly even though he tried to hide it. "But that doesn't mean that I didn't like hearing it…" She blushed again.

"What?" His eyes widened.

"Well I really don't know how I feel about everything that's happened today, and I feel a little confused, but I do know that what just happened… made me feel… good?"

He nodded again before throwing her words back at her. "Do you regret it?" She tilted her head in confusion. "*sigh* the kiss."

"Umm… oh… that… No…" She blushed deeper and hid her face in his shoulder.

He chuckled, making her look up. When their eyes met he smirked at her. "You don't regret it, but you don't want to ruin our friendship, so you want to pretend that it didn't happen?" He guessed.

She nodded sadly. "Yeah- no. no! I can't… I want to… it'd be easier but… I don't want to…" She whispered while her eyes got watery.

Sesshomaru felt a sharp pain in his chest when he saw how upset he was making her. He hugged her tighter and held her head to his chest. "Shhh. Shhh. Please. It's going to be ok. Shhh…" He could feel her tears soak through his shirt as her body shook with silent sobs. "Shhh… it'll be ok. I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you want to do about this, I'll be there, ok? Shhh… please don't cry…" He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

She gasped when he kissed her and looked up at him. "I don't want to pretend like it didn't happen… it'd be too hard…"

He rubbed her back and smiled at her. "I don't want to pretend either… but I think we need to stay just friends… I know that right now is a very hard time for you… you need a clear head to make a decision about this, ok?"

She nodded and rested her head back on his chest. "Thank you…"

"No problem." He tightened his grip on her as she wrapped her own arms around his waist. She sighed her response as he rested his chin on her head. He prepared himself to say something he had never said before. "I never got to say this before at Starbucks, but I'm… sorry… about the coffee comment." He smirked cockily at her before continuing, "Guess I got off the hook for that because you're still talking to me… Plus I have you in my arms… and I got a kiss…"

She laughed, "I knew you'd apologize to me." She smiled up at him before she sighed. "I guess we should go in now…"

He nodded and helped her up. They walked towards the house with Sesshomaru's arm around her waist. Once they opened the door, Kagome, Ayame and Sango jumped in front of them and grabbed Rin's arm.

Rin tensed then screamed. "What the hell guys!"

"We just wanted to make sure that you were ok after we left." Ayame stated matter of factly before turning to Sesshomaru, who still had his arm around her. "Sorry Sesshomaru, but we're going to take your girl away for a bit."

"What? No. We're not… together…" He stuttered.

"Whatever. You can't lie to us forever. You'll slip up sooner or later." Sango winked at her friend and the shocked demon that hadn't moved since the conversation started.

"Whatever guys…" Rin rolled her eyes while slipping out of Sesshomaru's grasp, causing both of them to sigh, which Ayame didn't miss. "Let's go…"

The four girls walked into Kagome's room after practically dragging Rin in. "Ok." Sango stated happily while clapping her hands. "It seems like there's a lot of boy drama," She winked. "Going on. Examples… me and Miroku are now, officially, together." She smiled. "Next, Ayame and Koga are mated! I know!" She screamed when Kagome and Rin gasped. "Lastly, Kagome and Inuyasha are together! Which leaves you Rin." Everyone turned to her. "We've all admitted our relationships, why won't you?"

"Guys? I'm not dating him…"

"But you want to." Kagome winked, remembering what had happened earlier that day.

"I need him as a friend right now, nothing else…"

"Well as long as you're not with him, you might be interested in this little fact…" Rin sighed, showing that she was curious now. "Well Kagura has made it public that her goal for this year is Sesshomaru."

Rin fought to control her emotions. '_Kagura always gets what she wants… wait. He's not even mine…' "_Whatever… it's not like he's mine." She mumbled walking out of Kagome's room and into her own.

"Ladies? You saw what I saw outside right?" Ayame asked, slightly shocked at her friends actions.

"Yes! They were all over each other!" Sango screamed waving her arms around in the air.

"Yeah! Ok. Well since Rin won't tell us anything, let's go to the next best source!" Kagome winked, turning for the door.

"Sesshomaru!" Ayame and Sango said running into the living room, where the boys were waiting.

As soon as they walked into the room, they heard Sesshomaru growl. "Butt out of my life!"

Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair, glaring, while Koga, Inuyasha and Miroku were standing around him smirking.

"Hey Koga…" Ayame mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Sango and Kagome gave similar greetings to their boyfriends.

"So… Sesshomaru? Are you dating my sister?" Kagome said, getting right to the point.

He growled at her. "How many times do I have to tell you? No! I am not dating her!"

"Fine. More importantly, are you interested in my sister?"

"She's just a friend. That's the way I intend to keep it, got that?"

"Whoa. Ok. Geez…"

"Hey don't talk to my girl like that, Fluffy!"

He stood up and stormed out of the room, only to walk right into Rin. "Sorry…" they both muttered.

Rin glared at everyone in the room. "Guy's? You're ridiculous… You ask me questions, don't like the answers, so you go ask someone else and get mad when you get the same answers. Nice…" She turned and walked back into her room.

"Agreed…" Sesshomaru walked out of the house.

"Shit!" Kagome cursed under her breath. "Rin! Wait!" She screamed running after her sister. She tried to get into the room, only to find out it was locked. "Rin? Open up! Please! I'm begging you!" She started pounding on the door.

"No… I… I need to get ready for school…"

"Rin, please."

"No Kagome. Please go."

"It's just me and I'm not leaving until you open the door!" She started tapping her finger on the door.

"*sigh*" The door slowly opened and Rin stood there with her arms wrapped tightly around her torso, sobbing.

"Rin… I am so sorry…" Kagome reached out and hugged Rin.

"It's not- that… I… I just got a- text- from Autumn… She told me that… dad's-funeral- is in… 3 weeks… We're… not invited…" She whispered.

"She's a bitch. Don't worry about it…" Kagome put on a brave face for her sister.

"Mhmmm…"

"I'm sorry… I guess we took it too far…"

"It's ok… just don't do it again…"

"Ok." She smiled, hugging her again. "Rin? How do you _really _feel about Sesshomaru? Neither of you actually answered that question…"

"Kagome… I do like him… and he knows that… but we are staying friends…"

"But why?"

"Kagome… I need him… I can't lose him… I don't know how to deal with my emotions without him anymore..."

"And with this news, you don't know what to do?" Rin just nodded. "I'll be back ok?"

"Don't get him…"

"I won't…"

"Thank you…"

Kagome walked up to Miroku and Sango. "Hey guys, do me a favor?"

OOO

Rin was sitting on her floor, beside the glass doors that lead out to her balcony, rereading the text from her 'step-mom'.

*Knock*

"Come in…" She whispered so quietly she was positive that they couldn't hear her. Her eyes widened before she looked away, when Sesshomaru walked into her room. She didn't want him to see her like that, '_not that it will be the first time…' _But she couldn't help feeling content to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Miroku and Sango told me that you were upset and they didn't know why… are you ok?"

"Yeah… but it feels like I only spend time with you when I'm upset…"

"Things can only get better…"

"Thanks… sorry… you didn't have to come over here…"

"It's just across the street, don't worry…"

"I'll try…"

He sat down beside her and she leaned against him before he was even on the ground. Suddenly he felt her tense and knew something was wrong. "Rin," He looked at her and saw that she was holding back sobs, and losing. "Rin?"

"Sorry… I just wish… that my… mom was here… She's never here… She's always w-working…" She sobbed into his shoulder.

He didn't know what to say to her so he just held her. "You know you're not going to school tomorrow, right?"

"I guess I knew that…"

*Knock knock*

"come in…?- Hey Kagome."

"Hey, I just wanted you to know that I'm going out with Inuyasha tonight…"

"Ok…"

10 minutes later, Rin fell asleep against Sesshomaru and he picked her up and put her on her bed. When he did, she woke up and looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but her covered it, not giving her the chance to talk. "Rin. Go back to sleep. Sorry to wake you. I just moved you off the floor." She nodded and fell asleep immediately.

OOO

Across the road, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the living room watching TV when they heard Izayoi walk in.

"Inuyasha? Miroku? Koga? Sesshomaru? Come here, please!"

"I'm the only one here mom!"

"Ok. Where's Sesshomaru?"

"With Rin, why?"

"His mom's coming tomorrow…"

"Shit… Mom? You've got to tell him. And soon… And get me out of here…"

"No, Inuyasha. You will stay here. It's time you stand up to her. this is your house. And I know I need to tell him… I'm worried about Rin though…"

"Why?"

"What's wrong with Rin?" Kagome cut in.

"Ask Sesshomaru. It's his business, not mine…"

"Fine. I'll call him…"

*Ring-Ring*

OOO

"Ring. Ring. Ring.*

"What do you want Inuyasha?"  
'_You should be nicer to me. I am your brother after all.'  
_"*Sigh* what do you want."  
'_Just wondering why my mom said that Rin shouldn't meet your mom.'  
_"What? Why would you be talking about that?"  
'_just wondering…'  
_"Rin will **not** meet my mother."

He hung up before Inuyasha could say anything else. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin's sleeping form beside him. '_Shit… mother's going to come here sooner or later… She said she would kill her when she smelt her scent on me… what will she do when she actually sees Rin? I can't let that happen… Even if Rin feels hurt for a little while…' "_*sigh* Rin…"

"Yeah…?" She asked sleepily.

He blushed a little and turned away from her. "Nothing… I just wanted to know if you were awake…" He covered up, relieved when she seemed to buy it.

"Yeah I am… Do you know what time it is?"

"10:45."

"Is… is my mom home yet…?"

He looked back at her. "No… I'm sorry… I'll stay here until she gets here though…"

"Thanks…" She smiled up at him.

He knew she was faking it so sat beside her. "How about we do something fun tomorrow?"

She gave him a real smile and sat up. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"A movie?"

"Ok-"

"**Rin? Kagome? Souta? I'm home!" **

"Up here, mom!"

A few moments later, Akami walked into Rin's room. "Hello Sesshomaru. Rin? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Sesshomaru stood up, "See you later Rin. If you're at school tomorrow, I will personally bring you back home. Bye." He walked out of her room and they listened to him leave the house.

"Rin? What's he talking about?" Akami walked over to the bed and sat beside her daughter.

When she did, Rin started to cry and leaned towards her mom. "Mom!" She cried out, sobbing louder while trying to talk.

"Shhh. Breathe. Take your time."

"Autumn… Dad… Plane… Me… Kagome… Dead! Crash… May… My-fault!" She sobbed louder.

"Rin, you're not making any sense…"

She took and a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Autumn called… Dad plane… crash… D-dead… funeral in 3 w-weeks… Not invited… My-my fault…"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Autumn…" She handed her mom her phone and she listened to the message.

"I'm sorry…" Rin just nodded since she had no more tears. "Where is everyone?"

"Kagome is with Inuyasha and Souta is with Kohaku…"

She nodded. "Ok. I should call him… he probably doesn't understand what happened…"

"He doesn't know… I didn't tell him…"

"Ok.. get some sleep."

"Thank… mom? I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

After Akami tracked down Souta and explained what happened, he came home right away and stayed in his room for the rest of the night. Kagome came home close to midnight and did the same thing.

Across the road:

Kagome just left and Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha and Izayoi arguing about something, but he didn't care to listen. A few minutes later there was a hesitant knock on his door. "Yes?"

Izayoi and Inuyasha walked in, both looking very tense and nervous. "Uh… Sesshomaru?" Izayoi started. "Ummmm… your… mother called today…"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey I tried! You hung up on me!" Inuyasha said in his defense.

"Whatever… what did she want?"

"To say…" Izayoi stalled. "That she's coming… tomorrow… at 9am…"

"What? But… But Rin's next door…" He couldn't help but voice his concerns.

"I know… Watch her."

"*sigh* I know…"

Inuyasha and Izayoi left to tell Koga and Miroku what was happening and Sesshomaru sat on his bed, practically pulling out his hair with frustration. "Damnit." '_She would pull something like that…' _

OOO

The morning came too soon in Sesshomaru's opinion, even though he hadn't slept at all. '_Please Rin. Don't listen to me! Go to school today! Please!' _When Koga, Inuyasha and Miroku left for school, he watched to see if Rin would go to school as well, but she didn't. He tried calling her, but her phone was off, making things harder than they already would be. Suddenly, he could smell his mother, so he got up and waited for her at the end of the driveway. When she got out of the car, her expression told him that she was both pissed off and disgusted. '_This is going to be a long day…' _"*sigh*Hello mother."

"Sesshomaru." He watched as she inhaled deeply. "Eww. What is that smell? It's all over the place. It's even on you… I've smelt it before…" He watched as she made the connection in her mind. "It's the human girl again! Where is she?"

"Mom. Don't." He stepped in between Rin's house and his mother.

She glared at him. "She in there is she? Why are you protecting her?"

"I said 'don't'"

"Why? She's human! There's nothing special about her."

"Drop it."

"I'm not dropping this."

"Yes."

She glared at him again and tried to step around him, only to have him grab her arm. "Sesshomaru. Let go, now."

Just as she was demanding that he let go, the door across the street opened and Rin walked out.

Sesshomaru let his guard down when he saw her. "Rin? Didn't I tell you to stay home?"

"Yeah… But… my house is too depressing and I need a distraction, so I'm going to school…*sigh*"

"You-" His mother started pointing at Rin.

"It's Rin, not 'You'." She said defiantly. "And didn't anyone teach you it's not polite to point?"

"Whatever." She mumbled walking across the street and standing in front of Rin. "Why is your scent all over my son, and his all over you?"

Rin stood her ground, and even took a step towards the angry demon. "Because I was with him last night."

"Why is that?"

"It actually isn't any of your business, now is it?"

Sesshomaru smirked at how Rin was handling his mother, until her eyes turned red. He panicked and pulled Rin behind him. His mother didn't seem to notice. "How dare you? He is **my** son and what he does **is** my business."

"Whatever. I'm late for school." She wanted to say more, but took the fact that Sesshomaru was in between them as a warning.

"You'll leave when I tell you to."

"Actually, you can't make me _do_ anything. Bye Sesshomaru, see you tonight." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and nodded as she turned and walked away.

This only made his mother's anger grow. "I wouldn't count on it. He is a demon. You're only human. You are in no way his equal."

Rin froze, but didn't turn around, knowing that if she did her tears would fall, and that would give his mother the satisfaction of seeing that. She shook her head and continued walking.

Sesshomaru was frozen as he watched Rin start walking again. '_damn that was low.' _He shook his head and ran after Rin. "Rin!" She turned halfway towards him, but kept her face hidden by her bangs. "Rin, I'm sorry about my mother… Forget she said anything."

She looked at the ground and shook her head, trying to stop her tears. "I can't because it's all true…"

"No it's not!" He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"It is! Now let go of me! I need to get to school!"

"Not unless you tell me that you know it's not true. Not to me."

"Sesshomaru… let go." She looked up at him for the first time throughout their conversation, and he gasped. She was, very obviously, fighting tears. "Please…" She whispered and he couldn't say no. He just nodded and took a step back as she walked away from him.

"See Sesshomaru? Humans are unstable. You're welcome."

"Leave."

"Excuse me?"

"Go back to where ever it is you live and leave me alone." He was shocked that he wasn't controlling his emotions better, but the hurt look in Rin's eyes kept flashing in front of his eyes and he didn't care anymore.

His mother shot him a glare before getting into her care, mumbling the whole way about her "Ungrateful child."

He tried calling Rin over and over again, only to get her voicemail. He tried leaving her messages, but never got a reply, getting the same results when he tried texting her.

After school, Rin tried to get into her house without seeing Sesshomaru, knowing she wasn't ready to see him yet. She was about to reach her door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tensed and turned to see who it was. To her relief, it was only Sesshomaru, she didn't know who she thought it was, but was glad to see him. "Hi Sesshomaru-"

"Rin. I'm sorry about my mother…"

"It's alright… She was right anyways… I don't want you fighting with your mother because of me…"

"I've been fighting with my mother for years. It has nothing to do with you." He could feel his anxiety growing with each moment. He felt like his stomach was doing flips and he didn't know why.

"Sesshomaru… I don't know how I feel about this right now… maybe it's best if we… keep out distance for a little while…"

He tried hard to keep how much that hurt from showing on his face, but he's never had such a hard time not showing his emotions before. He quickly turned his back on her and left for his own house.

**Sorry to leave it with them fighting, but I didn't know what else to do… sorry if this was a bad chapter, but I keep getting ideas for Broken and I didn't know what to do for this chapter. It actually took a lot of effort, which is pretty sad. P.s. I know that I made Sesshomaru blush again, but I couldn't help it. ;) I can't believe he said 'No' to her! : ( Please Please Please! Give me ideas for this story because I don't know what else to do! I've been trying, but it's not working… help? Thanks for the reviews and for the people who favourited it : ) **


End file.
